Rise of the Dark Moon
by Disuareenix
Summary: The moon has chosen another to prove themselves worthy of being a Guardian. But the Guardians are shocked to find that MiM has chosen two people. But when one of them turns her back on her fellow Guardians and joins Pitch, it's up to Jack and Liana to bring Harmony back and get her to see where her true place is and help her find her center.
1. Chapter 1

** The moon has chosen another to prove themselves worthy of being a Guardian. But the Guardians are shocked to find that MiM has chosen two people. But when one of them turns her back on her fellow Guardians and joins Pitch, it's up to Jack and Liana to bring Harmony back and get her to see where her true place is and help her find her center. But when Harmony starts luring the children to Pitch, the guardians are loosing power and fast.**

**Hey everybody! This is my first story and of course it's a fan fiction of the new Dreamworks film "Rise of the Guardians" which is an amazing movie for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. Anyway I hope you like this. It's my firat fan fix so be gentle on me and please review. I'd love to hear what you think.**

Light. That'sthe first thing I remember. It was bright; and it was warm; and I was falling. Falling from the sky. There was a burning, white light surronding me. I couldn't see anything but white. Then I stopped and the light faded. Then it was dark; and it was cold; and I was scared. But then; then I saw the moon. It was so big; so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. An when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, I didn't know. And to be honest, I almost didn't want to. My name is Harmony. I'm a fairy. How do I know that? Well, the moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And now I fear he will never speak again.

I got my name from what I did. I sing. I sing to the children and ease their mind. I have long flowing ocean blue hair and pail blue skin. My eyes are a deep blue much like my hair and my dress is an orchad purple that ends a little ways above my knee. One of my sleeves is cut short up to my elbow while the other reaches to the middle of my forearm. I wear no shoes and I can fly.

Today, three years later, I live my immortal life flying around the world spreading my songs and imagination to the children. I help them sleep, calm them down and cheer them up. But that's just the song half of me. The other half, my imagination half, that's my more fun side. Do you know when you block out everything around you and your mind goes into a world of it's own? It's called a day dream. Now you're probably wondering, where do day dreams come from? Well, thats me. I bring day dreams to children all over the world. When they're sad, my dreams bring them to another world where they're happy and everything they ever thought was impossible is right in front of them. Of course I can't actually bring them to another world but the images and visions in their head are so pure, so detailed. It alsmost seem like they're standing there. I love the children of the world but none of them can see meor know who I am and so none of them know I even exist.

Many times I've heard of the spirits called The Guardians but I've never met any of them. I've heard it said that the moon chooses people to come back from death as spirits and get the chance to become a Guardian of Children. Is that what happened to me? Ihave so many questions but no one to ask. One day before my Nightsong, I saw a young boy around the age of eight maybe nine with short brown hair that reached to the middle of his ears, and hung down in the middle of his forehead. He wore a blue and whitelong sleeved night shirt and blue pants. He was sitting on the ground in his bed room with his sister who looked to be around the age of four or five with long blond hair slightly frizzed out. She wore a pair of strap on fairy wings over a white night shirt and a little tootoo, and stripped pajama bottoms. He was telling he a story. A story of The guardians. He explained to her how he and his friends helped them save the children of the world from The Boogieman. And that a new Guardian was chosen around the same time I was reborn into my immortal life. He seemed very amazed by this new Guardian. All I could find out was that this new Guardians name is Jack. But that's all. I wanted to stay longer and find out more but it was getting late and I had to help get the children ready for sleep. Now I don't actually put them to sleep, no that is the Sandman's job. I simply ease their mind and open it to allow Sandman's dreams to enter and put them to sleep.

I would try to stop by that boys house everynight and listen to his amazing stories of the great Guardians. Sometimes I would often wonder if they are real or if it was made up. I would have mostly myself to blame for that since I'm the one who gives the children day dreams. But it could also be the Sandman too.

October was here and winter was only a few weeks away. The young boy seemed to be very excited about this time of year. He also started telling more and more stories of that mystery Guardian, Jack. As I listened to his storied I became more and more curious of who Jack was and why this little boy was so facinated by him. What did Jack do exactly? I wanted to ask him but then I remembered, I can't. He can't see me.

**There's the first chapter isn't it special!;) please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Chapter two will be coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I finally found out how to put up the right chapter, finally. Just so you guys know, the song used in this chapter is called "Fairy Night Song." The website has a rule about posting lyrics so I'll just give you the title. Please leave a review and thank you for viewing and reading.**

I've just finished my rounds on the western and Easter part of the world and now I'm back in Burgess where that one little boy lived. I flew to his window to hear his story for the night. Now being a fairy has a few perks. Such as size. Now most people imagine fairies to be small and have big gorgeous wings or small thin, transparent wings. But me, I have no wings and I can change my size. I can be the size of an average eighteen year old girl or even seven inches tall. But even though I've been around for three years I haven't completely figured out everything about me.

I flew to the young boys window and instantly transformed into my fairy form which is my seven inch tall form. I stood on the window pain and listened carefully to every detail of this young child's story.

"Jack is coming soon! Jack's coming!" The boy shouted happily to his sister who started jumping up and down clapping her tiny hands together. I couldn't help but smile at the joy the boy got from the just simply the thought of Jack. Suddenly it started to lightly snow. I looked up at the sky in amazement as the small snowflakes danced their way to the ground where they would burst into small specs of white dust. The little boy gasped from inside the room and jumped to his feet. "Jack's here!" He shouted before running to the window. I flew up in front of the boy knowing he couldn't see me and looked at the pure joy and excitement glowing in his brown eyes. His little sister joined him at the window and laughed as she looked at the falling snow. I flew down to her level and gazed in her bright green eyes. She didn't have much excitement in them as her brothers but that was probably because she was still young. Then something I had never imagined happened. The girl looked straight at me and whispered in awe, "Pretty." I was frozen in shock as I stared back at the girl who looked right at me.

"Isn't it?" The boy said thinking his sister was referring to the snow. Then suddenly the boy shouted and pointed his figure to the sky. "Sophie look! There he is!"

I quickly looked up to where the boy was pointing but saw nothing. 'I must have missed him.' I thought quietly. I looked at the girl one more time and saw her gaze searching the sky. Without wasting any time I quickly flew of and into the nearest tree. Soon the two children left the window and the lights went out. I sighed in relief and searched the sky to make sure there was no one there. I glanced at the trees. Still and quiet, the grass undisturbed and lightly painted with snow, the houses remained dark and silent. Once I was sure no one was around I took to the sky and returned to my human size. Little did I know, a boy with icy blue eyes and snow white hair sat silently on a roof top and watched me with great interest. I flew up in front of the moon letting the light shine down on me. I raised my arms up in a T and the wind blew gently through the bare trees and the leaves dances in circles on the ground. I sing the same song every night but I can't remember where I had learned it. Was it a song the moon taught me? It sounded so familiar but then so foreign. I conducted the sounds of the trees and the seas like an orchestra before my song began.

The words in my lullaby never really made sense to me. When I sing it, the same question runs through my head. 'Who is 'we'?' Now my favorite part. I fly down out of the sky and look in each of the children's window to make sure they are all at ease for when Sandman arrives. I continue humming the lullaby as I fly. The boy who was sitting on one of the roofs flew to a tree and perched himself on one of the branches where he would hidden well enough through the bare trees. He seemed almost mesmerized by the song. Yet I had no idea he was even there. If I did, I probably would have flown off away from him. After checking all of the windows I returned to the sky and finished the song.

As the song ended I settled down to the ground returning to my fairy form. Before I flew off, a strange movement in one of the trees caught my attention. A figure of a human crouched down on one of the branches at the top of the tree caught my eye. It rose to its feet and looked like they were holding a long staff in the shape of a Sheppard's crook.

"A Guardian..." I whispered in amazement. That was the first time I had ever caught sight of one of the Guardians. Seconds later the usual golden ribbons of sand sailed through the air and into every child's room creating sweet dreams for them. I flew up above the tree to see if I could get a glimpse of the sandman but the golden ribbons seems to go on forever. A sat on a small branch and watched the sand flow like a river around the sky. I looked over to the Guardian in the tree and saw him reach up in the sand. Once his hand touched the sand a figure of a dolphin jumped out of it and swam around him before performing a small dolphin dance in front of him. I could see the boy was smiling even though I couldn't see his face. I let out a small laugh at the sight before me wanting desperately to fly over to the guardian boy but a part of me told me not to. Suddenly I heard a faint ringing sound. I looked around but nothing was there. I looked back at the boy in the tree and it almost looked like he was staring right at me. My heart skipped a beat in panic. The ringing vanished but I hadn't even noticed from the sound of my heart resuming its beating louder than before. I wanted to fly away and hide but another wanted to stay and maybe even fly over to him but before I could think of a decision the boy took off. His staff glowing a dim ice blue as he flew and a light snow fell over the town.

"That's him..." I said in awe. "That's the winter spirit. The guardian of fun. Jack."

**Next chapter coming soon. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Jack Frost will have a full appearance and speaking part in the next chapter along with the other Guardians.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. I know I said there would be a few lines for Jack and the Guardians but only Jack speeks in this chapter so I will upload the fourth one today. Just because I promised you guys :) Enjoy! Oh yeah, and the song used in this chapter is called "Lullaby for a Princess." I know a liitl cheesy but what the heck. I did some lyric change to fit the chapter as well.**

* * *

****Morning had finally come and I was still on the same branch I had rested on the night before. The warm rays of the sun met my face and wash over my body as the cool winter breeze blew through my long, blue hair. My mind suddenly switched the to an old tale I vuagly remember. Where the memory came from I'm not sure. I laid back on the brach and looked up at the clear blue sky. I began to quietly sing the tale to myself in a tone I remember hearing once before. As I sang I hadn't noticed the arrival of a well known winter spirit near by. The boy quickly perched himself on a snow covered branch and listened in silence.

"Once did princess who shone like the sun look out on her kingdom and sigh. She smiled and said 'surely there is no kingdom so lovely and so well beloved as mine.' So great was her rein, and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast. Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed."

Suddenly in the middle of my song a voice in the distance caught my attention and I quickly sat up. They sounded alomst exactly like me only a bit younger. The song was carried on by this voice. Stangely, it was sung in the same tune I had just sung in. And oddly enough, they continued with the tale.

"Good morning our mother. Good night father mine. Wake now the moonlights away. Wake with our morning song. Winds of the earth. Through clouds and through skies and through space."

I then continued on with the tale I was first singing.

"Carry the peace and the coolness of light and carry our music in kind. Children, your loved so much more than you know. Believe and you'll always be safe."

The young winter spirit perked up at the last line and smiled. He sent the wind to me as it blew a circle around me and gently lifted me in the air as if to agree with me. The song was then carried on by the other voice again. This time with the tale I was once singing.

"Sister my sister, why couldn't you see that I haven't been given my dues? Why did you ignore all my cried for attention? And now here in darkness I really miss you."

The words nearly tore me apart. This voice called her sister, or was it just part of the tale? Still I don't rememebr that part at all. It felt like they really meant it. Did they? I continued tryingnot to think about it too much.

"But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host and that foolish princess did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most."

I stopped hoping I would hear the others voice again and I did. The sang a verse from before.

"Good morning our mother. Good night father mine. Wake now the moonlights away. Wake with our morning song. Winds of the earth through clouds and through sky and through space."

I smiled and joined in with the second voice. Then the second voice now harmonized with me, singing a part of their own. Who is this other voice? Could it possibly be a child? Or is it another spirit? But who would know the same story I know? So many questions ran through my head. Still, I continued the song.

"Carry the peace and the coolness of light and carry our music in kind children, your loved so much more that you know. May troubles be far from your mind. The years now before us fearful and unknown. Believe and remember and you won't be alone. May these days and centuries slowly pass I pray. We love, We'll guard you, all these miles away.

May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe inside your mind of childhood. So know not of sadness, pain or fear. And I will come and sing to you my midnight prayer. To sleep. sleep. sleep. And I'll be here."

Our song ended and the sun rose above the horizon shinning in every room of the house in the town. I left the tree and flew around the town. The Guardian in the tree rose out of the tree he was perched in and watched me fly off with great curiosity in his ice blue eyes.

As I was flying a light snow fell down over the town. I stopped in my flight and held out my hands looking up at the sky. I laughed as a snowflake landed on my nose and melted. I set my arms down by my sides and slowly and gently twirled around in the air as the snow fell around me. Suddenly I heard a joyous and free laugh close in the distance. I stopped twirling and looked around. The winter spirit. He must be around. He must have seen me. I looked around and there he was. Hovering just outside of the bedroom window of the boy who tells the stories of the Guardians to his sister. The window quickly lifted open and the boy greeted the young spirit with excitement flooding his features as he bounced a little in joy.

"Jack! You're here! You finally came back! I missed you so much!" the boy shouted.

"Whoa slow down, slow down." Jack laughed. "I missed you guys too. I told you I would come back didn't I?" The young boy backed away from the window and Jack stepped inside his room. I couldn't help myself this time. I flew up to the window still in fairy form and carefully peeked inside. I looked in and the spirit was crouched down to the young boys level and the boy had his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug with Jack hugging him back. I smiled at the sight. Suddenly the ringing sound returned but louder. I looked around but saw nothing. Than a glowing caught my eye. I looked at my hand and it was glowing a light blue. Not only that but it was spreading up my arm until my whole body was glowing. I looked up and Jack lifted his head as if he were listening for something.

"Do you hear that?" He asked looking around. The boy looked at him confused.

"Hear what?" The boy asked.

"That...ringing." Jack answered.

Oh no. I took a sharp breath in. The ringing. That was coming from me. I started glowing even brighter. 'what is happening?' I yelled to myself. I hid behind the window pain in hope that no one would notice me. But my hopes were cut short.

"What's that?" I heard Jack say. "Over there by the window."

Crud he sees me.

"Where? I don't see anything." The boy answered. I heard soft quiet footsteps approaching the window and before I could think of what to do I took off into the trees. I looked back at the window and the winter spirit peeked out and looked around in the sky but never looked in my direction. Good he didn't see me fly off. Jack left the window pain and returned back into the room. The strange ringing died down until it was gone and the blue glow had vanished. Seconds later, Jack flew out of the boys room and into the air. He floated above the trees for a moment looking around. I watched him with curiosity even though I knew exactly what he was looking for. A soft growling sound broke me from my curious thoughts. I looked at the boys house and a black dog stood on the roof glaring at Jack like it was ready to pounce at him. First of all what is a dog doing on a roof and second how can that dog see him. It was then that I noticed, something was dripping from the dog. It looked black, almost like sand. I looked closer at the dog and it looked like the dog itself was made of sand. It's golden yellow eyes fixed intensely on Jack. I became nervous for the unknowing winter spirit. But before I could do anything the dog pounced and jumped on Jack almost knocking him out of the air. He let out a surprised yell before he steadied himself and faced his attacker. The two were now facing each other in a battle stance. Jack held his staff ready in his hands and the dog took a normal dog fighting stance. In the blink of an eye the dog pounced again this time knocking Jack out of the air. He fell in a snow pile below him but the impact made his grip on his staff weaken and the staff was thrown from his hand. He quickly tried to get up but the dog jumped down on him pinning his to the ground. Jack struggled under the dogs weight, trying desperately to free himself and reach his staff but it was no use. The staff was too far and the dog was too heavy. He looked up at the dog, fear flooding his eyes as the dog raised its head opening its mouth to show it's long sharp teeth. It was ready to strike the boy. I panicked. I shut my eyes tight focusing on the light that had glow around me but the only thing I could think of was my fear for the young spirit. Suddenly I heard a soft ringing. I opened my eyes and the glow around me was back and brighter. I quickly flew down to the two and flew up between their faces. The dog perked up in surprise. My heart was pounding in fear. The dog seemed to direct all of its attention to me and almost completely forgot about Jack. I flew slowly away from Jack and the dog started to follow. It almost looked like it was entranced by my glow. I lured the dog further away from Jack as I felt my fear drop when I saw the winter spirit get up and grab his staff. Suddenly the dog seemed to snap out of his trance and started to growl at me and with one swift motion knocked me out of the air with its paw. I screamed in pain as the dog hit me and I was thrown to the street. I laid there in the street completely still, my light dimmed down until it was gone and my mind was slowly fading into unconsciousness. I heard the dog growling and then a yelp with the sound of sand falling to the ground following. Everything was silent except for the faint sound of light footsteps approaching quickly. I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes but they wouldn't move. I felt something like ice touch my arm and then I was lifted off the ground and laying on a soft surface that was as cold as ice. I felt wind rush over me and knew I was flying but who was carrying me. I built up enough strength to open my eyes to see my rescuer but when I did all I could see was a pale figure with white hair and icy blue orbs staring down at me. The winter spirit. Jack. He saved me. My eyes fell shut as my mind went blank.

Jack flew as fast as the wind could carry him cradling the small object in his hand which was me. He reach a palace that was lined in gold and red and ran inside. He flew up to the top floor and banged on two large ice doors.

"North! North open up!" He shouted franticly. the door swung open as a large man with a long white beard stood in the door way with panic in his eyes.

"Jack! Jack what is wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked rapidly with a strong Russian accent.

"I'm fine." Jack assured him before reaching his hand out to him. "But she's not." He said holding me out to the man.

The man looked at me in shock and amazement. "A fairy... What happened to her?" He asked in awe.

"A nightmare attacked me. She flew in and saved me. The nightmare hit her pretty hard. She's hurt. We have to help her." Jack explained.

"A nightmare?! Pitch? He's back?" North said in shock.

"I think so. where else could that thing come from?" Jack answered. North then switched his attention back to me.

"Take her to your room and set her down on your bed. We must let her rest. Then we will try and help her when she wakes. I will summon the others." North said walking past Jack to the globe room. Jack ran off and into his room where he set me down gently on his pillow. I felt his cold presence near me for a moment before it slowly faded as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I was wrong about this one too. If you guys are getting kind of bored with this it will get better believe me. Anyway enjoy and please leave a review. Maybe some ideas of what you would like to see in the up coming chapters. I'm always open to new ideas.**

* * *

I woke up several hours later. the sun had already set and a warm fire was lit at the end of the bed in the fireplace. I looked around wondering where I was. The room was covered in gold with red lining every part of it. The pillars were striped like a candy cane in gold and red and the doors were huge with great detail carved in them. The room was dark except for the fire that let off a golden yellow glow throughout the room. The sound of the snapping room was relaxing and quiet. Then I heard someone humming. It was a deep voice, most likely a boy. the tone was clear. It was the song I sang with the old tale I had once heard. I looked around the room for the source and saw a figure sitting in a chair on the other side of the room with their head down and arms folded over their chest. I unintentionally gasped in fear making the figure look up. They stood up and slowly walked to the bed. without thinking I flew up to the corner of the ceiling. The light ringing returned and I began to glow again. The figure came into the light as if to reveal itself.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. I want to help you and make sure you're alright. Please come down." It was the wither spirit. Jack. I slowly flew down from the ceiling and he lifted his hand indicating me to land in it. I gently landed on his soft cold hand and he lifted me a little to his face. I stood clutching my left arm nervously with my right refusing to look him in the eyes. "Thank goodness your alright. I was so worried about you after you got his by that nightmare. My name is Jack. Jack Frost. What's yours?" He asked softly. My nervousness lessened slightly as the light around me started to dim.

"I'm... Harmony." I answered.

Jack smiled warmly. "That's a pretty name." He said. I slowly relaxed as the light dimmed down until it was gone. I looked up at him shyly and he smiled.

"Thank you." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. "You- you were humming my song I sang." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh you heard that? Sorry. It's a really pretty song. I heard you singing it this morning." He answered in slight embarrassment. "I heard you singing last night before Sandy came and I came back to see if you were still there and maybe hear you sing another song. you have such a beautiful voice." I blushed with a small smile not sure what to say after that so I said the first thing that popped in my head. I already knew the answer but I just wanted to make sure.

"Are you one of them? A guardian?" He smiled at me and nodded. "What was that thing that attacked you?" I asked quietly.

"A fearling. I thought we had taken care of all of them but something tells me they've come back and are more powerful than before." He explained. I was very confused.

"A fearling?" I asked.

"The Boogieman's helpers or minions. whatever you want to call them. We fought him and a bunch of those things a few years ago but it looks like they've come back and are stronger than before." I took a moment to take in everything he told me. "Thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead." He said. I looked in his eyes and for a moment all my fear and worry disappeared.

Just when I thought everything was fine, a sharp pain, like a knife stabbing me shot through my side. I clutched my side in pain and fell to my knees. Jack let out a gasp of surprise and fear.

"What is it? What's wrong?"He asked in panic. I pulled my hand away and uncovered a large blood stained spot on the side of my dress. I pushed my blood covered hand back over the wound. "You're hurt. I wish I could help you but... You're so small, I don't want to risk hurting you even more." He said still holding me.

"Put me down." I told him cringing in pain. He set me down on the bed and back up. I closed my eyes and quickly transformed into my human form.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed in amazement. I gripped my wound tighter snapping Jack out of his daze. He rushed to me and gently pulled my hand off of my side. The blood was spreading down from the wound. "I'm gonna get some bandages. I'll be right back." He said and flew out of the room leaving a cool breeze behind and a light ice path on the floor.

* * *

**Chapter four coming soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**LittleRedRiddingWolf- I'm glade you are enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter and like I said it will get much more intense in later chapters. I just need to get Harmony's relationsship with the Guardians solid first. Then a lot more things are going to happen. Betrayal, heartbreak, and of course Darkness. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

Jack flew down the hall as fast as he can almost flying into North on the way.

"Whoa! Jack slow down! What is going on?" North asked stopping Jack.

"The fairy. Harmony. She's hurt. I need bandages." Jack rushed his words.

"In the infirmary." North said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks. Go get Tooth and send her to look after her." Jack called to him as he flew off down the hall.

Less than a minute later I heard a knock on the door to the room I was in. Fear flooded through me until I heard a soft voice of a women on the other side.

"Harmony? Jack asked me to come look after you while he got supplies. Can I come in?" She asked.

"O-Okay." I stuttered nervously. The door creaked open and a women with feather hair and bright purple eyes looked in. I gasped silently in amazement. "Another Guardian." I whispered. She flew in all the way and revealed herself to be a hummingbird human hybrid. It was amazing. She flew over to me and got right up close in my face like she was trying to memorize it.

"My name's Toothiana. Also known as the tooth fairy. you can just call me tooth." I gave her a smile and she gasped with a huge smile. "Your teeth! Open up."She opened my mouth with her tiny fingers. She gasped in amazement. "They're so white! Just like Jacks!" She removed her fingers from my mouth and said, "They're beautiful."

"Um thanks." I laughed a little.

"So what do you do? For the children." She asked.

"Oh I sing to them. I sort of ease their mind when they're upset or when they can't sleep. I also bring them daydreams and imagination."

"Wow. You're like Sandy." She said very amused.

"Sandy?" I asked confused.

"Oh the Sandman. you'll meet him soon. He's a real nice guy." She explained.

"You mean the one who sends out all those ribbons of golden sand?"

"That's him." She said. A small hummingbird then flew into the room and floated next to Tooth.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the small bird.

"This one of my fairies." The small fairy flew up to my face and flew around my head happily before flying back to Tooth. This fairy was just a few inches shorter than I am in my fairy form. "Jack seemed very concerned about you when I passed him in the hall. He must really care about you. He needs a friend like you out here. He gets pretty lonely."She laughed

"But, I'm not a Guardian." I said.

"Well you never know. Maybe man in the moon will choose you to be one of us." I smiled at the thought of having a family with the Guardians. Suddenly a pain shot through my side again. I gripped it and cringed. Tooth gasped in surprise as she places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry filling her voice. I waited a moment until the pain died down before I answered.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said moving my hand from the wound.

"How did that happen anyway?" She asked. I fell silent as the name of the creature that had attacked Jack slipped from my mind. Before I could think of the name I heard a voice in the doorway answer for me.

"She saved me." Tooth and I both looked to the door and saw Jack standing there with a towel in his hands along with bandage wraps, first aid cream, gauze and medical tape.

"From what?" Tooth asked, worry filling her voice. Jack walked into the room and over to the bed where I was sitting.

"A fearling. That's why North called you all here. I think Pitch is back. And he's stronger." Jack explained.

"What?! How?" Tooth asked surprised.

"I don't know but it was a nightmare that Harmony saved me from. It knocked my staff out of my hand and pinned me to the ground. Harmony came in and lured it away enough for me to get up and get my staff. But the night mare struck her to the ground." Jack explained.

"Wow you're a hero Harmony." Tooth mused. I smiled shyly at her words.

"Still I have Jack to thank as well. He saved me after I was hit. He killed the nightmare and brought me here.

"That night mare must have been pretty big to knock you down with one hit." Tooth said.

"Actually it was about the average size of a Rottweiler." Jack answered. Tooth looked at him confused then gave me the same look.

"Then how did it take you down so easily?" I smirked at her and said,

"I'm not exactly what you see." Tooth's confusion grew. Suddenly I vanished from her sight. All she could her was a soft 'ow' from me. She gasped in surprise.

"where did she go?" Tooth asked looking around her.

"Down here." I called out to her. She looked down on the bed and saw me standing there only seven inches tall. She gasped in amazement and lifted me up.

"A fairy!" She yelped happily.

"I would fly but my injury won't let me." I said before jumping down off her hand and landing gently on the bed before transforming back into human form.

"That's incredible!" She gawked again. I smiled and gripped my wound tightly in pain.

"Yes but you're only gonna hurt yourself more if you keep changing." Jack said walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder signaling me to stay still.

"Sorry." I said with a soft smile. He laughed before speaking.

"Now let's fix that before it gets any worse." Jack said. I was a little impressed. Jack looked so young but acted so much like an average parent to a young child. Suddenly his smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, um... In.. In order for me to wrap the injury... Uh you're gonna have to uh, take your dress off." He blushed a deep blue as he spoke. My face blushed an even darker blue at the thought."Um... Maybe I can have Tooth do it if it makes you more comfortable." He said handing the supplies to Tooth.

"But, I've never wrapped a wound before. I don't know how." Tooth said backing away. Jack blushed even further as did I.

"Uhhh..." Jack was at a loss of words as he glanced at me.

"It's alright Jack. I don't mind you wrapping my injury." I said softly. He looked at me and blushed even harder. Tooth flew over and helped me stand as I cringed in pain clutching my side tightly.

"I'll um... wait outside." Tooth said quietly before she left.

I couldn't look up at Jack as Tooth left but I could see him in the corner of my eye. His face was still a bright shade of blue and he looked at Tooth with a pleading look as she left. I slowly and gently pulled my dress over my head being careful not to open the wound anymore then it probably already was. Jack looked back at me once Tooth had left and his face went completely pale. I was now standing before him wearing only my purple bra and black legging shorts. I sat back down feeling my face heat up again as Jack stared at me, his face almost completely white. I cringed in pain as I adjusted myself slightly on the bed. I refused to look at the wound, afraid to see how bad it was and what it looked like. Jack walked over and crouched down beside the bed. He gently pulled my hand away to look at the injury.

"Oh no." He said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked in fear.

"Some of the nightmares sand got into the cut. I'll have to wash it out. Don't worry. It should only take a second. I just have to prepare some water." I looked at him confused as he got up and walked to the burning fire place. He pulled a pot hanging pole out in front of the fire and hung a small pot from the hook. He lifted his hand to be parallel to the floor just under his chin and gently blew into it. In his hand a large, perfectly formed snowball materialized in the center.

"Whoa..." I breathed out in amazement. He chuckled and tossed it into the pot before pushing it over the fire to melt it. Just minutes later he pulled it out and the snowball was melted into water. He brought the pot over to the bed and dipped the towel in it before gently whipping at my cut. I hissed silently in pain as the tiny fabrics of the towel slid through the open wound stinging the reddened flesh. What amazed me was that even though the water was set over the fire it was still ice cold. Jack carefully whipped the black sand out of the deep cut and set the towel aside and picked up the first air cream. He put a little on his finger and gently rubbed it over the skin around the cut. It stung a little but the coolness of the cream and the icy cold temperature of his fingers eased the pain and almost numbed it. I sighed in relief as the pain died down from his cold touch. He took his hand away making me only wish he could keep it there for a little longer to help ease the pain more. He lightly covered the cut with several pieces of gauze before picking up the bandage wrap and began wrapping it around my midsection. He wrapped it around me so slowly and gently as if one wrong move would make me break into a million pieces. He was so delicate and the concentration and care in his eyes set a small flame in my chest. His light blue eyes seemed to glow from the light of the fire at the end of the bed and his snow white hair sparkled with a light frost set delicately over it. I stared at him for what seemed like hours but was only seconds before I broke my gaze only a second before he looked at me. He pulled the bandage around me until he came to the end and pulled out a small strip of medical tape and taped the end down.

"I think that should do it." He said standing up.

I Looked down at his handy work and smiled to myself. "I look like a mummy." I laughed. I heard him let out a small laugh of his own before I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Um do you have any other dresses you can wear until we can wash your other one?" He asked looking away to clean up the supplies.

"No. That's my only dress." I answered feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'll go see if North has anything you can wear." Jack said before walking out of the room with the used supplies and his staff. Once he left Tooth came back in and closed the door before looking at me. We exchanged glances for a second and then Tooth surprisingly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little offended.

"I do know how to wrap a wound like that." She said leaving me shocked.

"What? But you said..." She laughed again.

"Harmony. You didn't see the way he acted when you were asleep. Now I admit I like Jack." She said with a smile."A lot." she added under her breath but it was loud enough for me to hear. "But the way he was taking care of you and looking after you, I've never seen him do that with anyone for the three years I've known him. You have something that he wants to protect more than anything and I can see that. That's why I had to let him help you. So you could see just how precious you have become to him in such a short time.

For a moment I was silent in disbelief and shock. "Are you saying that Jack... That Jack... Likes me?" I asked as my face turned a bright blue.

Tooth nodded with a smile on her lips. "But you like him. You know him better than I do. I don't want to come between you two. I can't. It's not my place."

"Harmony." Tooth interrupted my babble. "Jack doesn't like me the way I do and I don't mind. Besides I'm honestly more infatuated with his teeth." She laughed with a shy smile. "They don't call me the Tooth Fairy for nothing you know." I smiled at her but it quickly vanished into a worried stare to the floor.

'I'm causing more trouble here than I meant to. I need to leave as soon as I get better. Or I fear I might do something I can never undo.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was still sitting on the bed thinking about what Tooth had told me. How could Jack possibly like me when he only just met me? Literally. Maybe she means 'like' as in brother and sister kind of like. I hope. I mean he didn't know me when he saved me. The only time we talked was when I woke up. Unless he knows more about me than I think he does. But how could that be possible. I only just caught sight of him yesterday.  
I was pulled from my thought when the door opened. Jack walked in with a dress drapped over his arms.  
"North said you can use this until your other one is washed." He handed me the dress and I quickly slipped it one over my head. I felt the dress fall to just above my ankles. I've never worn a dress like this that I could rememeber. It felt weird. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself at several angles. The dress was a dark blue at the top and faded into orange just below the chest. Then faded into a light orange at the waist and ended in a golden yellow at the bottom. 'Too colorful' I said to myself. I quickly rethought that assumtion when I was Jack in the mirror staring at me. I turned to him and said,  
"Well? what do you think." Jack's face seemed to get paler than it already was.  
"Um... Beautiful." He replied quietly. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew they were lightly glowing blue. Suddenly I heard the ringing again. I looked down and found that I was glowing again. I turned to look in the mirror and I saw a light blue glow around me like a star. I looked back at Jack and he seemed to be in a hypnotic trance. He was stairing again.  
"Jack? Are you alright?" I asked. He jumped and shook his head free himself from the trance.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I saw Tooth hovering behind him. She covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh. "Oh I almost forgot. North said he wants to talk to you when your all dressed. I can take you to him." He said walking to the door and holding it open. I looked oevr at Tooth and she nodded to the door with a grin.  
"Ok." I answered as I walked to Jack. He motioned me to go first. I smiled and walked out of the room first. He followed and walked by my side to find North.  
I looked up at Jack who walked beside me with a grin spread over his lips. I then noticed a small green spot next to his neck. I slowly hovered up to reach his shoulder hieght and saw that Baby Tooth was tightly cuddled up against Jacks neck. I smiled seeing how happy the little fairy looked. It seemed Jack attracked a lot of fairies. Hold on, I'm a fairy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jack looked at me with a puzzled look.  
"What?" He asked seeing me smiling at him. I laughed a little. Does he even know Baby Tooth is there?  
"One of Tooth's fairies is cuddled up against your neck." I laughed. Jack smiled with a small laugh.  
"Oh Baby Tooth? Yeah she does that whenever she see's me. She has a few minutes where she flies around me all excited and happy and the next thing you know she used all of her energy and is curled up on my shoulder and asleep." He laughed.  
"It seems she's quite attached to you. Are all fairies like that around you?" I asked with a grin.  
"All but one." He said with a mischivous grin. I took a moment to think about what he meant then it clicked. 'Oh man I am such an idiot!' I cursed to myself. "I'm kidding." He said pulling me from my mental beat down. I blushed slightly and looked to the floor.  
"So... what does um North want to see me for?" I asked quietly.  
"He said he wants to meet the one who saved his youngest and thank her." He answered  
"Youngest? Your his son?" I asked.  
"No he just sees me as his son. I live here in his workshop so naturaly he would look at me like a son. I kinda see him as my father too. We're like a family here." He smiled at the thought. I looked down at the ground again wishing I knew what it was like to have someone you caould call family and be so close to. We remained silent for the rest of the walk.  
"Here we are." Jack said as we approached two large ice doors. Jack knocked a few times on the door. A loud crash was heard inside and a strong voice with a heavy russian accent followed from inside.  
"Oh come on! Who is it?!" they yelled in annoyance. I took a few steps from the door in fear of the man inside.  
"No no it's fine Harmony. He just dropped something." Jack assured me before shouting to the man on the other side of the door. "North it's Jack! I have Harmony here. Can we come in?" He yelled. Suddenly the door was yanked open and a large man wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black russian paints stood in the door way with an excited expression on his face.  
"Harmony!" He shouted in joy. He walked up to me and tightly grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up shouting something in Russian before giving me a kiss on either side of my face. He plaanted me back down o the ground and I stumbled back in suprise. He laughed at the memory of when he did the same thing to Jack when he had become a Guardian and he had the same reaction. "Come in. Come in." He said waving his hand telling me to walk into the room. I obeyed and walked followed in after me and the n North. "Sit, sit." He said pointing to a couple of chairs. I sat down and Jack sat in a seat a few feet from mine. North took a seat of his own in front of his desk and looked at me. "Harmony. I called you here because I wanted to thank you in person for saving Jack. He is like a son to me and if I lost him I don't know what I would do." He said looking me straight in the eye. "I understand you got hurt yourself in the battle. How are you doing?" He asked, sympathy in his husky voice.  
"Much better thanks to Jack. I have him to thank. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead. He killed the nightmare before it could hurt me anymore. Then he brought me here. I also have you to thank for letting me stay here." I smiled at him in tanks.  
"Of course. It's the least I could do. But if there is anything else we could for you, please just ask." North said. I looked down at the floor in thought. 'should I ask about the other voice?' I asked myself. I had to or I may never find out.  
"Um do you think you caould help me with one thing?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course. Anything." He answered.  
"Well you see this morning when I woke up I heard a voice singing that sounded almost exactly like mine ony a little younger. Would you happen to know who it is?" I asked. North smiled at me and said,  
"Yes I do. It wasn't long ago that they came to me and asked me the same question. Unfortunatly I couldn't give them an answer because, well I didn't know who the other voice was." He explained. "The other voice you heard is another Fairy. Her name is Liana. That dress you are wearing is hers. She too can transform into the size of a human like you can. I will summon her here for you. Why don't you two go to the globe room and Jack can introduce you to the other Guardians."I smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you." I said before getting up.  
"No thank you." North answered. Jack lead me out of the room and down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Easter everyone! First off, I want to say this chapter didn't quite come out the way I had planned but the next one will be better I promise.**

"Well that went well." I laughed. Suddenly I heard a squeak. I looked up at Jack and Baby Tooth had woken up.  
"Oh hey Baby Tooth. Sleep well?" Jack asked as Baby Tooth rubbed her head lovingly against Jacks neck with a few squeaks. Jack laughed lightly. She flew off his shoulder and next to him before noticing me. She flew down in front of my face with an excited squeal as she flew around my head. I laughed as she greeted me. I heard Jack laugh next to me.  
"She's happy to see your okay. She stayed in the room next to you for a long time." He explained. I blushed thinking about what Tooth had said to me about Jack.  
"What about you?" I asked before I could stop myself. Jack's smile instantly vanished and his face turned a light blue.  
"Um... Well I uh... I had to uh... you know, spread winter and um... all that so, I was away for a while." He stuttered nervously. I grinned up at him making him noticeably blush harder. I felt this was a perfect opportunity. I flew up in front of him and got up close to his face.  
"Are you sure?" I asked with a mischievous grin. "Because Tooth told me otherwise." Jacks eyes grew wide and his face went white.  
"Uh... um." He stuttered trying to think of something to say. "Well I was in the room for a little while but not too long. I was just making sure everything was comfortable for you." He answered trying hard not to look at me.  
"And what about before the attack?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "I saw you looking for me after you left that boys house." Jack blushed a little.  
"I-I was just curious about you. I never seen a fairy other than Tooth's fairies. You were different from them." He said. "Wait... Jamie! Oh no I told him I'd visit later. Oh man I completely forgot. I gotta go." He said about to take off.  
"Wait!" I shouted to him making him stop. "Um can I come?" I asked shyly. He smiled and nodded. I flew up off the ground and followed him back to burgess. We flew to the boys house and hovered outside of his window. He was laying on the floor drawing. Jack knocked on the window with his staff and the boys head shot up and looked at the window with hope filling his brown eyes. He jumped up seeing Jack and ran to the window to open it. He pulled the window open and shouted excitedly to Jack.  
"Jack you're back!" He shouted with a wide smile across his face. Jack flew inside and I quickly followed before the boy closed the window. I landed softly on the floor along with Jack. The boy obvious couldn't see me. Jack looked at me and then at Jamie.  
"He doesn't see me." I said.  
He looked at Jamie again and crouched down to meet his height. H e placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said softly, "Jamie do you know what helps you fall asleep at night and give you imagination in the day?" Jack asked.  
"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked in shock.  
"Sandman." Jamie answered.  
"Well you see Sandy only gives you good imaginative dreams at night. But did you ever wonder who gives you imaginative dreams during the day?" He asked more clearly.  
"No." He answered.  
"Well her name is Harmony and she's standing right next to me."  
"Jack..." I tried to find something to say but nothing came to mine. I was too shocked to think of something.  
"Another guardian?!" Jamie asked excitedly.  
"Not yet. She hasn't been chosen yet. But she does exist. Can you try to believe in her." Jack asked the boy.  
I felt tears filling my eyes. Jack was helping me be believed in and this boy might just see me.  
"Okay." the boy replied. He closed his eyes and formed a concentrated look on his face. Jack stood back up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. It was happening. I was going to be believed in. I was going to be seen.  
The boy opened his eyes and they instantly looked in my direction. his eyes grew wide and he looked up in down as if to look me up and down. My eyes filled with tears of hope as the boy looked in my general area.  
"Can... Can you see me?" I asked softly. He nodded his head yes. I let out a happy laugh as I walked up to him and touched him on his shoulder. It was real. He could really see me. "He sees me." I said quietly in disbelief. "He... He sees me!" I shouted jumping in the air and doing a small flip before landing back on the ground. I jumped at Jack and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted in joy. Jack laughed wrapping his arm around me returning the hug. I heard Jamie laugh along with Jack. I pulled away and Jack introduced me.  
"Jamie, this is Harmony. Harmony, this is my friend Jamie. He was my very first believer and now yours too." Those words sent sparks of electricity pulsing through my veins. Then I remembered.  
"Jack. The guardians. They're waiting for us." I said.  
"That's right." Jack gasped. "Oh man North is gonna kill me. Come on we gotta get back. I'll see you tomorrow Jamie." Jack said as he rushed to the window with Jack. I turned and looked at Jamie before walking over to him and giving him a light kiss of the head.  
"Thank you Jamie." I said before flying out of his room. Jamie ran to the window and waved good-bye as we flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived back at the pole and all the Guardians were lounging in the globe room when we walked in.  
"Jack where have you been?" North asked seeing us walk in.  
"Sorry North, I thought I'd take Harmony around to see the rest of your workshop." Jack lied rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well tell us next time. We thought something happened to you." North said. "Harmony. Come and meet the Guardians." North said to me. I walked up to him and stood beside him as he introduced me to everyone. "This is Bunnymund. Just call him Bunny for short. He's the Easter Bunny as many children know him as." He explained pointing to a large, six-foot tall bunny with gray fur and holding two boomerangs. "Watch out though. He doesn't have the best temper." North laughed quietly in my ear.  
"Oy! I heard that North!" Bunny yelled.  
"And I'm sure you've already met Toothiana. She's also the Tooth Fairy. We just call her Tooth for short." North explained simply pointing to the hovering Hummingbird women. "And this here is Sandman. We call him Sandy." The small man gave me a little wave with a huge smile spread across his face.  
"Does he talk?" I asked North quietly.  
"No. He uses symbols out of sand to speak. You will get the hang of understanding them quickly." He explained. I walked over to Sandy and crouched down to his level. He looked like he was made of gold sand much like the ribbons of sand that are sent through the sky at night. He smiled up at me and reached out his hand for me to shake. I took it gently and shook it with a smile.  
"I've heard a lot about you Sandy. You and I are somewhat similar." Sandy grew a puzzled look on his face as a question mark appeared over his head. "Well you help children sleep and I help ease their minds into sleep before you arrive. I also give them imagination and day dreams." I explained. Sandy's face lite up at my words. Then a new image appeared over his head. A picture of me. I was singing near some trees. I guessed he was trying to ask if that was me he had heard before. "Yeah that's me. I sing to them to ease their minds for when you send them your dream sand." Then a word formed over his head. 'TEAM'. I smiled and said, "Yes we are like a team." Then a new image formed over his head. A picture of me singing and an angel next to me. My face blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you." I said. It's not everyday I hear someone tell me I sing like an angel. Well then again I've never had anyone say that to me.  
I stood up again cringing a little as the pain from my cut rose. "It's getting late Harmony." North said putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You should get some rest." I looked at him with a worried expression in my eyes.  
"But what about the children?" I asked. "I always sing to them before Sandy gives them their dreams."  
"It's alright. Sandy can do it this one night. Right Sandy?" North said looking at Sandy. Sandy smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at him just before a sharp pain coursed through my side. I stumbled back in pain and felt a set of cold arms catch me and steady me. I looked up to see Jack looking down at me with worry in his hypnotic blue eyes.  
"You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded in response. He helped me steady myself before lifting his arms from me. I took a step and the pain shot through my side again. "Maybe I should carry you back." Jack suggested. I blushed at the thought.  
"How about this?" I said and quickly turned into fairy form and flew up and sat on his shoulder. He laughed and nodded his head. I looked out at all the Guardians and all of them but North and Tooth looked at me in shock and disbelief. I waved goodbye to them and bid them good night before Jack flew off with me sitting on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the wait everyone. I need more reviews and ideas! I'm running short. Anyway I'm using another song. This one is Constant as The Stars Above. I know; corny but what can I say, I looove animations and stuff. Nothing else to say here. Enjoy. And leave a review with a few ideas for me please.**

* * *

"North said that the guest room isn't ready yet so you're gonna be staying in my room." Jack stated.  
"Wait. Where will you sleep?" I asked in concern.  
"Eh, I'll find a place." He answered with a grin. I flew off of his shoulder and in front of his face.  
"No. I'm not just gonna show up and take something that isn't mine. That is your room and YOU'RE going to sleep in it. I will find a place." I demanded.  
"Harmony-" Jack started but was cut off my the sound of my demanding voice.  
"No excuses. You will stay in your own room and I will stay in another." I demanded pointing a serious finger at him.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes. Now go. I'll find a place." I said ready to fly off until Jack stopped me.  
"Wait!" He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I - I'd feel a lot better if I could keep an eye on you. J-Just in case." He stuttered out nervously. I smiled at him warmly. I flew back to his face. I cupped his cheek in my small hand making him blush and light blue as his breathing sped up slightly.  
"I'll be fine. Really. You've done enough already. Thank you." I said quietly. He looked down and I pulled his head back up with my small hand and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He gasped quietly in shock as his cheeks grew a darker shade of blue. I laughed and said, "Jack Frost just got his own nip on the nose." I joked. He blushed harder and smiled. I flew off down the hall before Jack finally started walking back to his room.  
Jack had finally settled down in his bed let out a loud sigh as he stared up at the ceiling feeling completely awake. 'Maybe I'm just worrying about Harmony too much.' He said to himself. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but whatever he tried he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He groaned in frustration as he turned back on his back and stared up at the ceiling again. He picked up his staff that rested on the wall beside his bed and pointed it up at the ceiling. He shot a few patterns of frost up on the ceiling and watched them spread into the beautiful floral like designs. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door.  
"Jack? Are you awake?" It was Harmony.  
"Yeah I'm awake. Come on in." He whispered quietly. The door creaked open and Harmony slipped in now in human form. She was still wearing Liana's dress from earlier.  
Sorry to bother you. I just couldn't sleep thinking about all the kids and how I couldn't help them get to sleep." I said quietly.  
"Don't worry. I can't sleep either. It's weird though. I'm usually exhausted by now and already fast asleep. I don't know why I can't seem to sleep." He said confused.  
"actually that's kind of the other reason about why I'm here." He looked up at me confused.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well technically your still a child because when you became a spirit it was only at the age of seventeen. So you hadn't become an adult yet. So when I sing to the children I'm actually singing to you too. And since I couldn't make it to sing to them tonight, you can't sleep." I explained. I gripped my left arm with my right hand nervously and said, "So I thought I'd come and maybe help you." He smiled at me and said,  
"That would be great." I smiled back and walked over to the side of his bed. My natural parenting instincts kicked in as I got to the side of his bed. I gently pulled the covers up over him and moved a few locks of hair away from his eyes. He blushed a little looking at me in surprise. I quickly pulled my hand back and blushed with a small smile.  
"Sorry. Natural instinct." I told him.  
"That's fine." He answered. I quickly transformed into fairy form and sat down by his shoulder. I felt his even breaths blowing lightly on me. The cool breeze felt like the harsh winds in a blizzard. But this light wind felt welcoming and calm. The moon shone bright in the room and shined on me as I started to sing. Jack listened intently. His blue eyes glistening from the moon light.  
"Constant as the stars above,  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shinning in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true."

My voice floated through the room like the soft sound of angels wings.

"The lamb lie down and rest its head  
on its mothers downy bed.  
Dolphin plays in the moon-lights glow  
and butterflies dream  
of a violet rose  
Dream of a violet rose."

Jack smiled as a vision of dolphins jumping happily over the water as the moon shone down bright over the sea. He felt his eyes getting heavy as my sweet song continued. He yawned involuntarily. I couldn't help it, I flew up in front of his forehead and leaned up against his snow-white hair as I gently stroked the hair that fell near his eyes. I gave a soft sigh signaling that he was almost asleep. I sang a little lighter now since I was closer to his ear.

"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
as sun embrace the moonlight.  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea.  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea.

Jack's eyes were almost completely closed. I could tell he was trying hard not to let them fall shut. He didn't want to sleep just yet. He wanted to hear the rest on my song. It was so light; so sweet. But his mind wouldn't let him.

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shinning in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help you make your dreams come true."

My voice faded out filling the room with silence. Th only thing that could be heard was the light wind blowing outside the open window and the soft breathing of Jack as he started to now slip into sleep. I got up from leaning against his head and flew in front of his face. His eyes were now closed and he was at complete peace. I moved another lock of hair from his eyes and planted a light, soft kiss on his forehead. A small smile formed on his lips as he fell deeper into sleep. A golden sand image appeared over his head as he dreamed. The image formed into a snowflake and a music note. He was dreaming of me and him.  
I smiled and whispered quietly, "Goodnight. Sleep well." I flew off the bed and headed for the door until I heard Jack say something in his sleep. He mumbled out a single word.  
"Stay..." He mumbled in his sleep as he turned over on his back. My cheeks blushed as I floated near the door in shock. I looked over at the door then back at Jack. I couldn't leave him now. When he slept he actually looked like a small, innocent child. Vulnerable to the world and it's horrors. I flew back over to the bed and landed on his gently rising and falling chest. His sheets were pulled down to his waist and his hand was resting on his stomach. I stared at his sleeping form for a moment before I lied down and curled up on his chest. I felt his hand come up and gently cover me as if to protect me and keep me warm. though his hand was cold it felt nice. It felt safe. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter nine, done. Finally. Remember to leave a review with a few ideas. I know I probably sound like a broken record but, I'm desperate here people! So please review and help. Thank you to all my followers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I haven't updated in a while. I didn't get any ideas or reviews so it was a little hard to think of this chapter but here it is.**

* * *

The sun rose still and bright over the snow-covered horizon filling the sky with its yellow and orange hues that painted the sky an artist painting a canvas. The light shown in North's room walking in the big man. He rose with a yawn and went to check on the workshop. All was in order and up to speed as always. The yeti's were busy building the toys and the elves were busy, doing pretty much whatever they wanted. He proceeded down the hall to Jack's room where he had heard I was going to be staying in until my guest room was finished.  
North opened the door and looked in. What he saw surprised him. Instead of seeing me in the bed, Jack was fast asleep in the bed.  
"Wait a minute. If jack is in his own bed then where is Harmony?" North asked himself. As he was about to turn and leave he noticed a small speck of blue beneath Jacks hand that rested peacefully on his chest. North quietly tip toed over to the side of the bed and saw me sleeping quietly on Jacks chest with Jacks hand resting gently over me. He smiled warmly at the sight and quietly backed up to the door and left, closing the door before walking away.  
The small rays of light peeked into Jack's room and shone bright on his face. He blinked his eyes open after being greeted by the warm rays of the sun. He then noticed a small frame of a figure under his hand. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Realization hit him as he blushed a bright blue. I was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on him. He didn't want to move me or his hand in fear of waking me up. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared oh his window at the rising sun. He felt the warmth of me under her small form. It was comforting and gentle. Much like the rays of the sun on his face. He then felt me move slightly under his hand.  
I slowly woke and heard the slow and steady beats of a heart under my head. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar blue fabric reaching over me. I looked down to see the same blue fabric underneath me. Memories came pouring back to me as I remembered just where I was. I looked behind me and saw a pale hand drapped over me. I looked up and saw Jack awake, staring out the window as if he was deep in thought. My face blushed a bright blue. He looked down at me and his face turned blue like mine.  
"Good morning." He smiled happily.  
"G-good morning." I crawled out from under his hand and flew up above him. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, um... I mean... I didn't plan to..." I stuttered nervously. My cheeks turning a bright blue. Jack pulled himself up to sit up.  
"Whoa slow down, slow down. It's fine Harmony." He smiled at me. I looked away afraid of looking him straight in the eyes. "By the way," he started with a grin. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look when you sleep?" He said as his grin grew wider. I couldn't help but smile, finally looking at him.  
"Thanks." I said quietly. "Um I should go and get ready. Liana is supposed to be arriving today. I don't want to meet her wearing her dress." I laughed.  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you in a bit than." Jack laughed before I left. I flew out of his room in a flash and down the room I was originally in.  
My dress was laid across my bed. I transformed into human form and closed my door. Slipping off Liana's dress, I quickly pulled my dress over my head. Feeling it fall to the middle of my thighs I sighed happily at the feeling of my legs free from the closure to the air. I straightened Liana's dress and drapped it over my arms. Walking over to the door, I opened it and walked down the hall to North's office room. I knocked a couple of times and he answered with a soft "Who is it?"  
"It's Harmony. I wanted to return Liana's dress." The door opened and North smiled down at me as if to say he knows something. "Um, Thank you for letting me borrow it." I said handing him the dress. He gently took the dress from my hands and hung it on the wall next to the door.  
"You're welcome. So Harmony," He started with that same knowing look that made my stomach turn nervously.  
"Yes?" I asked nervously.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with what looked like mischief. Jack usually has that same look in his eyes.  
"Y-yes." I answered nervously as my face heated up and my heart started racing.  
"And Jack?" He asked, his eyes filled with mischief. My face went pale as realization struck me like a lightning bolt to a tree.  
"Oh god. North I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in there. I know you see him like a son and you don't want anything bad happening to him but last night, he was talking in his sleep and I just couldn't leave him and -" I was cut off by North's boisterous laughter. I was taken by surprise by his action.  
"You're not mad?" I asked surprised.  
"Of course not. I'm actually very happy about it." North answered.  
"You are?"  
"Of course. I've honestly never seen Jack so relaxed and happy before. You seem to put his mind at ease. He needs to relax more often. after all he is just a child." I nodded in agreement and in slight shock and amazement."speaking of Jack, is he up yet?" North asked. I blushed slightly before answering. His smile flashed through my head as he greeted me when I woke up.  
"Yes."  
"Good. I have summoned Liana here. She should be here shortly. The other guardians are in the dinning hall having breakfast if you would like to join them."  
"Okay thank you." I said before turning and heading back down the hall. North closed his door and returned to his desk.

* * *

**Okay so not one of the best chapters but at least it's there. And I know nobody ever reads these authors notes but I'm just gonna say it anyway. LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS! PLEASE! That is all. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I recently got this awesome idea for this chapter. What's better to pull a prank on a prankster. Hehehe.**

* * *

It took a little while but I had finally found the dinning hall. North hadn't arrived yet and neither did Jack. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were already there and busily eating their breakfast and talking quietly between each other. I stepped into the room and they immediately noticed me. 'Oh I hope they didn't see Jack and me this morning or anytime last night.' I prayed in my head.

"Harmony! How are you feeling?" Tooth asked with a huge smile on her face. Baby Tooth flew up in my face and squeaked excitedly before landing on my shoulder and nuzzling against my neck the same way she does to Jack. I laughed a little as her feathers lightly tickled my neck.  
"Much better, thanks. Mind if I join you?" I asked walking a little closer to the long stretched table.  
"Of course mate. Come on over." Bunny said happily waving his hand at me to come over. I sat in the first empty seat available and a plate instantly slid in front of me with a pile of four pancakes drenched in syrup and some scrambled eggs on the side. A glass of orange juice followed immediately after. I looked over and saw a yeti with a cooking apron on smile at though it was hard to tell he was smiling from all the hair covering his face.  
"Thank you." I said to him and he walked off. I began to eat and noticed Tooth and Bunny had massive grins on their faces as they continued eating. They looked like they were trying not to laugh. "What's wrong?" I asked them.  
"Oh nothing mate. Don't worry about it." Bunny said trying to pull a straight face but it wasn't working. I put my fork down and looked at him with a serious expression.  
"Ok I know something is up. What is it." I demanded.  
"Just tell her already Bunny." Tooth said with a laugh she was obviously holding back. I looked at the bunny expectantly.  
"Alright. We have a great idea as a prank for Jack and if you don't mind we want to use you as the main part of the joke." Bunny explained quietly as he tried not to laugh.  
"A joke for Jack?" I questioned  
"Well it's more of a prank." Tooth added. I smiled at the idea.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well we can all see how much Jack loves you." My smile vanished and I blushed instantly as my eyes widened in surprise.  
"Whoa wait a minute! What?! Jack loves me?!" I asked shocked. "You mean like a sister. Right?"  
"No. Isn't it obvious? I mean he's always near you and when he is he tries so hard to act like a gentleman." Tooth said  
"And he is nothing at all of a gentleman. He's an irritating, selfish little -" Bunny said before getting cut off by Tooth.  
"Bunny, Enough."  
"I thought he just saw me as a sister." I explained.  
"Oh no. He wouldn't act like that with a sister. Believe me." Bunny laughed. "Anyway, we have an idea to scare the living daylights out of Jack. Are you in?" Bunny said in a whisper. My smile returned answering his question.  
"Yes!" They both cheered quietly.  
"Okay so here's what we're going to do." Bunny said as he started to explain the prank for the winter spirit.

* * *

**Oh yeah, cliff hanger. But that's only because I have to think of a good prank. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to share them with me. I'd love to hear what you guys think and what you can come up with as a prank for Jack.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! I got this thing right. I was working on this chapter almost all day trying the figure out how to make it work and I think I finally got it. I must thank LittleRedRiddingWolf for helping me think of a good prank. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Jack walked into the dinning hall a good twenty minutes after the three guardians and I talked. His staff in his hand and a contempt grin on his face.

"Morning." He greeted the Guardians. The three of them were standing in front of the table with their backs turned toward the winter spirit. They all looked over their shoulder, each of them shooting a deadly glare in his direction. "What's going on?" He asked confused.

"What's going on?" Tooth said turning around to face him. "You left Harmony alone. That's what." Tooth said in anger. Jacks eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" He asked in panic.

"See for yourself." She said as she moved away from the table along with Bunny and Sandy who were still giving him dirty looks. I was lying on my back in the center of the table completely still with my eyes closed. I looked as if I was dead. Jack gasped and flew over to me.

"What happened to her!" He yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"Her cut split over night and got infected. It spread through her body and poisoned her. Tooth found her lying on the floor in the hall." Bunny explained. Jack touched my still hand and it was cold as ice.

"No... She's... She's dead...?" He felt as if he was about to cry. He looked me up and down and felt a tear stream down his face.  
While his head was turned Bunny and Tooth had a hand over their mouths trying to hold back the giggles that were trying to force themselves out. Sandy stood beside them with a smile on his face as if it looked like he too was holding in laughter. As soon as Jack looked at them they dropped their hand and brought the sad yet glaring look back on their face.

"How long was she like this?" He asked trying harder to hold back his tears.

"Nearly a half an hour." Bunny answered. Jack looked at my still face as another tear ran down his cheek.

"So... There's no hope in saving her?" He asked feeling his voice cracking.

"Not anymore." Bunny said sadly. Jack let his head fall as he let another tear fall from his eye. He looked up and leaned over the table to look at my face. In a flash I quickly sat up and positioned my face in front of his and screamed as loud as I could. I could only imagine what it looked like in Jack's eyes. Like one of those scary maze games on the computer.

Jack screamed in return and fell backwards on the floor. I floated off the table clutching my stomach as I was overcome by intense laughter. Bunny and Tooth were laughing just as hard off to the side along with Sandy who was letting out silent laughs. Jack looked between both of us with a confused look on his face that almost matched the face of a little lost puppy.

"Wha... How did... When." He stuttered in shock. "What is going on?" He finally asked. He didn't get an answer because the four of us were laughing so hard. "Was... Was this a prank?!" He asked getting a little angry.

"Oh man." I breathed out as my laughed died down.

"Oh that was too good." Tooth said as her laughs finally subsided.

"That was too EASY." Bunny said in response to Tooth's comment. "Oh but it was worth it." Jacks face blushed blue from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh but the look on your face." I said as a few laughs escaped my lips. I gasped comically in mocked amazement. "Priceless!" I said using my hands to emphasize my point. Jack glared at the four of us as a raging fire lite in his eyes. "Oh come on Jack you gotta admit that was pretty funny." I defended flying up to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"No!" He hissed as he swatted my hand off his shoulder. I could see he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes it was. Come on, I know I see a smile. Come on show the smile." I teased lightly poking at his cheek. He swatted my hand away again feeling it even harder to hold back a smile. He swung his staff at me and I flew back. The staff swipped the tip of my dress and created a light, floral frost pattern around the end. "Oh that actually looks kinda pretty." I said in a thankful way. Jack stood up and pointed a finger at us and scowled.

"You're gonna get it. That was not funny. I thought you were dead. Just wait. I'm gonna think of the best prank to pull of each of you." He said giving up on holding back his smile. Just then North walked in.

"What in the world is going on in here?" North asked.  
Tooth, Bunny, Sand and me looked at each other before breaking down laughing again.

"Oh North you missed it mate." Bunny started.

"We just pulled a prank on Jack and scared the life out of him." Tooth explained. Sandy conjured up an image over his head of Jack's reaction perfectly. North broke down laughing along with them leaving Jack off to the side pouting like a child. I flew back over to him and ruffled his hair.

"It was the funniest thing I've seen and so adorable too. The look on your face." I mused. "You looked like a little lost puppy." I cooed pinching his cheek. He swatted my hand away and smiled with a joking glare.

"Yeah laugh all you want. Just wait until I get you back. Then we'll see who's laughing." He threatened playfully.

"Until then." I said and flew back to Jack and abruptly snatched his staff from his hand and flew up high enough so he couldn't reach.

"Hey! Give that back!" He shouted trying to reach it.

"I think this staff looks a little too plain. Don't you think?" I said looking at the other guardians who were smiling and holding back a few laughs.

"Don't you dare." Jack threatened. I turned around hiding the staff from view as I toyed with it. "Hey! What are your doing?" Jack said trying to see.

I turned around and held the staff up. It was covered in pink and purple sparkly lace and a giant pink bow was tied around the top just below where the branch broke off into the curve. Two big words where written on the bow. 'PRETTY GIRL.' Once Jack caught sight of it his face dropped into a look of horror. The other guardians just started laughing their heads off.

"No!" Jack yelled as he tried grabbing his staff again.

"Now that is a what I call a staff. And it suits you perfectly!" I said with a laugh before tossing it back to him.

"Oh come on!" He shouted looking at the staff in his hand. He then held it propped up next to him with a childish pout on his face.

"She's right." Bunny teased. "It does suit you."

"Shut it Kangaroo!" He shouted.

"Oi! I'm a bunny you bloody frostbitten icicle!" Bunny yelled walking up to the boy with a deadly glare. Jack returned the glare as he stepped forward. But once Bunny looked at his staff in his hand and the look on his face he couldn't help but laugh. Jack just rolled his eyes with a sigh and removed all the ribbons and lace from his staff.

Finally we all sat down and enjoyed breakfast. North at the head of the table, Bunny sat on the left side of the tale next to him, Tooth was beside Bunny. I sat on the other side across from Tooth and Jack sat next to me on my left across from Bunny and next to North and Sandy sat on the right of me silently eating his breakfast. We were talking and laughing like an average family and for the first time I felt at home. Like this is where I belonged. But I knew in the back of my head, I can't stay here. Soon I will have to leave and be on my own again. But now I have someone who believes in me and can see and talk to me. So maybe I won't be totally alone.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did. I don't really think the staff part came out too well but I think it worked a little. Please review and let me know. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so enough with teasing Jack, it's time for Harmony and Liana to meet. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"The time is finally ready." Pitch said petting his horse on the head. "Now go and find the girl. She will most likely be with Jack Frost so be careful and stay out of sight." He ordered his horse. The horse whinnied understanding it's task and ran off. "Be ready little Harmony. My nightmares are coming for you. Soon you will be mine." He laughed in a maniacal way.

* * *

Back at the Pole the Guardians and I were in the Globe Room awaiting the arrival of Liana. I was pacing the room nervously as Jack leaned up against the wall watching me.  
"What are you so nervous about anyway?" He finally asked.  
"I don't know. What if she's evil? Or what if she hates me?" I said in a rush. My nerves were tense with worry.  
"Harmony listen to me." North said walking over to me. I stopped pacing and looked up at him with worried eyes. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes as if to hypnotize me. I stared back in his crystal blue orbs with hope as he spoke. "Liana is neither evil nor mean. In fact she was worried you were mean or evil. I can tell you one thing. You both seem to think alike." He explained with a smile in a hushed tone, loud enough for me and Jack to hear.  
"She's here!" Tooth shouted. I panicked and immediately transformed into fairy form and without thinking I flew into Jack's hood. He jumped in surprise but let a small chuckle escape his lips.  
From inside Jack's hood I heard a girl's voice different from Tooth's. The voice almost sounded like mine. Just a bit younger. "North! You found her?! Where is she? What's she like? Is she nice? What's her name?" The voice said in one quick breath much like I just did when I was pacing the floor.  
"Slow down Liana. I swear you two are twins or something." North said with a laugh. "Yes I found her. Well I didn't, Jack did. She is very nice and is a little nervous about meeting you." North explained.  
"More like a little scared." Bunny laughed mockingly. North ignored the comment and continued talking to Liana.  
"Her name is Harmony." He turned toward Jack and said gently, "Harmony, come on out." I built up as much courage as I had and peeked out over Jack's shoulder. Liana floated next to North the same size as me at the moment looking at me expectantly with hope filling her eyes as fear filled mine. I looked up at Jack and saw him looking at me with a confident smile on his lips. He nodded his head and I swallowed hard before looking back at Liana. I took a deep breath and slowly flew up out of Jacks hood and stood on his shoulder. Liana gave me a huge smile. I smiled back feeling my confidence rising. I flew out from Jacks shoulder and closer to Liana.  
"Hello." I said shyly.  
"Hi." She greeted back. "I'm Liana."  
"I'm Harmony. I heard you singing yesterday in the morning." I said.  
"I heard you too. And during most of the nights too. I asked North if he knew anything about you but he didn't" She explained. I smiled and looked at her dress. It was the same dress North let me borrow. She had blue hair about the same color as my skin and the same color eyes. Her skin was a sun morning orange and her head band and earings were gold unlike mine which were both silver.  
"You're a morning Fairy." I stated.  
"Yes." She answered. "Are you a night Fairy?" She asked simply. I nodded silently.  
"Hang on a minute." Bunny interrupted. "You mean to tell me that Manny chose TWO new spirits? How is that even possible?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. The only difference between them is that one works in the morning and the other works at night." North explained. "Liana, when were you reborn?"  
"Three years ago." She answered.  
"That's when I was reborn." I added.  
"That's impossible. Only one person is reborn in a single year. There has never been two. You two must be somehow connected." North said rubbing his bearded chin with a curious fingers.  
"Connected how?" Jack asked walking up the us.  
"I'm not sure." North answered still rubbing his chin. Liana and I looked at each other and slowly flew closer to each other. She raised her hand in front of me as if she was waiting for a high-five. I gently pressed my hand against hers and a light glow formed around our hands. The light around her hand was a golden orange while the light around mine was a light blue. The lights mixed and formed what looked like a morning sunrise and evening sunset. Each light spread over us. The blue washed over me and the gold washed over her. We almost looked like stars floating in the room. Suddenly, images raced through our heads. Images of our rebirth. The moon moved in front of the sun. In between the two planets was a star. It glowed brighter and brighter with every second that passed. It was taking the shape of a human. Of a girl. It grew brighter rising higher and higher until suddenly, it burst. The star split and each part took the form of two human girls. One fell to the sun and the other fell to the moon. They past through both planets and landed on separate ends of the earth. One where the moon shone bright and the other where the sun rose high.  
The images faded and Liana and I gasped as we parted our hands in shock and the light faded instantly.  
"What was that?" I asked  
"I'm not sure." Liana answered.  
"Stars..." North whispered in amazement. "You two are stars." North said louder. We looked at each other in confusion then back at North. "You came from the morning star." He said pointing at Liana. "And you came from the night star." He pointed to me. "You two were reborn by both the sun and the moon."  
"But who were we in life? Where we anyone?" Liana said.  
"No." I interrupted. "I remember when I first woke up, I was falling and there was a bright, white light around me. Like in the vision. When it faded I saw the moon. I fell from the sky and so did you. We were born during an eclipse."  
"Hang on, hang on, I thought you said they were born by both of them. How could that happen if one is covered up?" Bunny asked.  
"Many years ago when the moon and sun were created they were known as the mother and father of all planets. The moon is our father and the sun is our mother. When the two crossed over every hundred years, they choose a guardian who represents both them. But in creating one that is a star it failed and instead created two."  
"So we never existed before that? We were never children?" I asked feeling a little disappointed.  
"No, I'm sorry. But to be created by the sun and moon it's self you two must have a very important role in protecting the children." North said with a smile. Liana and I looked at each other with curiosity.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 13. I can't believe this story has gone on this long. I really wasn't expecting it. Anyway, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up guys. I had Finals to study for. But now school is over for me so I can post a bit faster now. Like always please review and let me know how I'm doing, I love to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

Liana and I sat in the globe room still in fairy form talking.  
"I sing to the children every night before Sandy comes and spreads his dreams sand. And I give them daydreams and imagination too." I explained.  
"Wow, I thought only I worked in the morning between us. I bring the kids joy and faith. I lift their spirits when their down and keep their faith in themselves and others strong." She said with joy dancing in her eyes.  
"It's weird." I said. "North said we were born of the same star and yet we're almost nothing a like." I finished.  
"But it kind of makes sense. I bring the gifts of the sun to the children and you bring the gifts of the moon to children. It's like, when we were split into two we were each created from one separate parent. I, the sun and you, the moon."  
"So does that make us... Sisters?" I asked in shock.  
"Twin sisters." Liana answered in shock.  
The doors to the globe room opened and Jack walked in.  
"Am I interrupting anything worth listening in on?" He joked.  
"Very funny." I laughed. "Oh Liana. Have you met Jack?" I asked my new-found sister.  
"No, I've only met North." She answered. "Which kind of stinks because all the Guardians were just here and I never got a chance to meet either of them." I felt kind of bad for her. I was the same way a couple of days ago until I met Jack.  
"Well let me introduce you." I said with a smile. Her eyes lit up in joy at my words. "Jack come here." I called to the winter spirit. He flew over and landed in front of us leaning on his staff casually. "Liana, this is Jack Frost. Jack, this is my sister, Liana."  
"Whoa wait a minute! Sister?! No way!" He said in shock as a huge smile crossed his face. We smiled back at him with a laugh. "Well you two sure look-alike." He added glancing between us.  
"Well just think." I said as a mischievous grin formed on my lips. "Now there's one more person to help us pull pranks on you." I laughed at the memory as Jack pouted comically.  
"Hey. Don't forget I'm still gonna get you back for that, light bulb." He joked. I scoffed comically at the insult.  
"Really frost face? You wanna play like that?" I said flying up in his face.  
"Oh you don't wanna challenge me in an insult battle." He answered.  
"Really?" I said with a mischievous grin. I transformed into my human sized and snatched his staff from his hand and flew to the ceiling.  
"Hey! Get back here! Give me that!" He shouted while laughing.  
"What's wrong frostbite? Can't fly?" I joked looking down at him holding his staff at my side. Liana watched in amusement. She then got an idea. While Jack wasn't looking she flew up to his ear and whispered in a raspy voice.  
"Hello Jack." Jack jumped with a small scream as he jumped away. Liana and I started laughing at how oblivious Jack could be.  
"That's the second time today!" I shouted still laughing. Liana transformed into human form and flew up beside me. "Looks like we are a lot alike. We both love pulling pranks on you." I added. Jack just pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What did you do to him earlier?" Liana asked.  
"Don't you dare tell her. Harmony." He tried to say with a stern face but the smile that was trying to force its way onto his face wasn't helping him.  
"Well." I started. Liana laughed at how I was ignoring the winter spirit. "The other Guardians and I set up a prank at breakfast for Jack. I played dead on the table and, of course he fell for it. He was even crying. I was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I suddenly jumped up and put my face right up close to his and screamed. He got so scared! He screamed and fell over. But the look on his face was the best!" I explained laughing almost the whole time. Liana broke down laughing too as Jack's face blushed a bright blue.  
"Aw I wish I could have seen that." Liana mused. Jack pouted jokingly as he crossed his arms over his chest again.  
"Can I have my staff back now?" He asked reaching a hand out to me.  
"Oh alright." I joked and tossed the staff down to him. Unexpectedly, Jack flew up and hooked me around the waist with the end of his staff before gently throwing me down toward the ground. I screamed as I felt myself be thrown down to the ground but Jack hooked his staff around my waist inched before I hit the ground. "Hey!" I shouted up at him with a smile. He just laughed. "That was not funny." I protested as I flew out of the staffs grasp. I playfully punched him in the arm.  
"Ok ok. Well, I'm gonna go visit Jamie in a bit. Do you wanted to come?" Jack said trying hard not to look me in the eyes. Liana grinned smugly.  
"Sure." I jumped with a smile. He looked over at Liana.  
"You wanna come too Liana?"  
"Sure." She answered. We took off out of the palace and down to Burgess where Jamie lived. Liana and I flew a few feet behind Jack and talked silently.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this but I promise I will upload the next chapter soon. stay tuned and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this took so long. I started writing the next three or four chapters. Hopefully I'll be uploading faster. Sorry again for the long wait.**

* * *

"He likes you doesn't he?" She asked.  
"What, you too? Why does everyone think the same thing?" I said in slight annoyance.  
"Come on it's so obvious. When he asked you to come with him he couldn't even look you in the eyes. And when he was fooling around with you. That is a huge sign." She said with a knowing smile.  
"We were just fooling around. Like brother and sister. Nothing more." I said although deep down I almost knew it was something more.  
We finally arrived at Jamie's house after it seemed like hours of flying. We stopped outside his window and Jack lightly tapped on his window with his staff. Jamie ran to the window with a big smile on his face.  
"Jack! Harmony!" He greeted us excitedly. We all flew into his room and stood before him as he looked at us in admiration. "Who's she?" He asked pointing to a spot next to me. I looked over and Liana was standing next to me. She looked completely shocked.  
"He... He can see me?" She asked amazed.  
"Jamie, this is my sister Liana." I explained.  
"She looks just like you." He said in amazement.  
"But how could you see her and not Harmony when I first brought her here?" Jack asked.  
"Because we're the same person. We were born of the same star. If a child sees one of us they are most likely to see the other too." I explained.  
"A star?" Jamie said in awe. We smiled at him as he looked between the two of us. I looked over at the time on the clock on Jamie's nightstand. 10:36.  
"Jamie you have to get to bed." I said.  
"I know, but I can't sleep." He whined.

"Well maybe I can help you. Come on, in bed." I said leading him to his bed. He climbed up under the covers and laid his head down on the pillow. "Now just relax." I instructed as I brushed some hair out of his eyes. He nodded with a smile before taking a deep breath. I chose a light song that should easily ease the boy's mind until he falls asleep. I sat on the edge of his bed and gently stroked his hair to help him relax.

"Time to close your eyes.  
Over look the darkness,  
and try to dream tonight.  
Not so long ago  
your world was bright.  
So take a breath and count to ten  
And maybe you can dream again.  
Still dream."

Jamie's eyes started to flutter shut as his breathing steadied and he relaxed.

"And all the wonder that you knew,  
will all come flying back to you.  
If you remember all the hope you left behind  
Open up your heart and change your mind  
at what you'll find if you still dream."  
In the window a black figure of a horse floated out of sight and watched with golden eyes filled with hate. It send a ribbon of black sand into the room, leading it around the room on the floor out of sight until it could reach the bed.  
"Fly away beyond the moon.  
A place you've been before.  
Castles made of sand.  
The golden shore.  
And every wish you've ever made  
is marching in a dream parade.  
Dream again.  
Do you remember building bridges in the air.  
Every hope you had and prayer.  
They're all still there if you dream.  
And what you'll find if you dream.  
time to close your eyes but when you awake,  
Still dream."

As the song ended the nightmare sand reached the bed and seeped into the mind of the young child who was now asleep. He cringed in fear as black image of a melting snowflake floated above his head.  
I jumped back in shock. I looked upon the child in horror. 'I did this.' I thought to myself. But how? I don't have any power over nightmares. Wait; the cut. Jack had to whip the sand out, What if he didn't get it all?  
"No... I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know..." I panicked looking between Jack, Jamie and Liana in horror.  
"No Harmony, you didn't do that. It's not your fault." Jack said grabbing my arms and turning me so I was looking him in the eyes. My eyes started to tear up as I looked at him.  
"No; the sand. It got in my cut. It infected my body. I caused this. I knew I would ruin something. I can't be here." I said trying hard to hold back my tears that kept streaming down my cheeks. "I have to get out of her. I have to leave." I sobbed before flying out of the room as fast as I could.  
"No, Harmony wait!" Jack yelled to me as I flew away. "Liana we have to stop her. She could be in trouble." He said eagerly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think this is a trap. I think Pitch is trying to take her." Jack said flying out of the room after me. Liana gasped at the thought and flew off after Jack.

* * *

**I haven't put a song in here in a while so I figured, what the hell. You all should know this one. It's the theme to the Rise of the guardians movie. The end credits to exact. anyway don't forget to leave a review. I am also thinking about putting a new story up of North trying to convince Jack to try to get his name on the nice list at least one year. Review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a bit of a downer but it brings a bit more suspense to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I flew as fast as I could away from the boy and the town. I couldn't harm anyone else. It was all my fault I know it was.  
After flying for what seemed like years I reached the Pacific Ocean. It was rough and wild, indicating an on coming storm. I flew to land and sat at the edge of a tall cliff and looked out at the angry waters that flooded the horizon. Dark storm clouds filed in like military war planes ready to fire its mass of hate down on the world below. The clouds swirled and danced through the sky as quiet thunder boomed in the distance. I felt a raindrop fall on my cheek and felt no need to wipe it off. It seemed to fall like the tears I was so desperately trying to hold back.  
The single raindrops turned into a few more than a few more until the rain was pouring down on me. My hair was wet and matted to my face and my dress was now hugged tight to my body. The only thing I could think about was that poor boy, Jamie.  
"I'm so sorry Jamie. I didn't mean to cause that." I said to myself. My tears kept filling my eyes wanting desperately to fall and run their trail down my already wet face. The rain suddenly turned in to large flakes of snow. The air became bitterly cold and my hair was already starting to freeze. The wind picked up and whipped the snow into my face in rage. But the wind seemed to be screaming at me. Not in hate or anger, but in sadness and fear. It was pushing me North but I knew if I go there I would surely see Jack and the other Guardians and I would never be able to face them after that. I flew off the cliff and daringly pushed my way through the strong storm and headed South. Trying to get as far away from Jack and the Guardians as possible. But in doing so I will also have to avoid my newly found sister as well. My head was spinning with every flash of the horrible memory that sent me out here.  
Finally I reached the South Pole. It was the farthest place from the North pole and the Guardians that I could go. I walked to the edge of a cliff and stared out at the snow-covered hills and icebergs that invaded the land. I let a tear fall from my eye at the sight of the snow. It reminded me of Jack. I betrayed him. I was supposed to fight against the darkness and now I caused darkness for a child. I fell to my knees and cried out a scream of emotional pain as loud as I could out to the world. My voice echoed though the cold empty world before me. I could never show my face again. I sat and curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around over them and burying my face in my arms and cried softly.  
Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. "Poor child." The voice cooed out in a deep voice coated in a British accent. I refused to look back and see who was there. I didn't care. I kept my head buried in my hands and cried silently. "You've tried so hard to be accepted and loved and all it brought you was pain. But don't cry. You're not alone. I know exactly how you feel." The man said. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I slowly picked my head up out of my hands. That touch, it's so gentle, so welcoming. So loving. It felt like Jack's touch. But sounded nothing like him. I looked up at the man behind me and instead of Jack, I saw a tall thin man wearing a black cloak. His skin was dark gray and his short, black hair swept back. His eyes glowed a golden-yellow. Those eyes, they were full of love and feeling. I shot to my feet and wrapped my arms around his thin body. The man was much taller than me so I was just a little above chest level to him. "Now, now child. Don't cry anymore. I'm here. I will take care of you, show you love and give you a family." I looked up at the man and his golden eyes stared down at me as a grin formed over his face. That grin almost seemed seductive yet compassionate at the same time. Who was this man and why is he so nice to me. "Will you join me young one?" He asked simply. I looked up in his eyes and nodded with a serious expression. He smiled almost evilly but I didn't care.  
In an instant we were gone and all around me was darkness. I began feeling tired as my eyes tried to fall shut. I forced them to stay open but the feeling of sleep was too over powering. My eyes fell shut and I slipped into unconsciousness. The thin man stood before me and watched me sleep in peace. He pushed a strand of hair from my face gently.  
"Enjoy your dreams while they last young Harmony, because when you wake, you will be under my control. Nightmares and darkness will cover the earth once again. We, together will bring the end of the Guardians."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing what your guys think. Oh and I would like to add another song to the next chapter or so. If you guys have any ideas of a good song that might fit in with this story I would love to hear it. Maybe one for Pitch or Harmony. Thanks everyone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I planned to upload this chapter earlier today but I found a bunch of stuff I wanted to change and add so it's not up as soon as I would have hoped it would be. But it's here anyway.**

* * *

Jack and Liana flew all over looking for me but I was nowhere to be found. The gave up and flew to the Pole to warn the others. Once they reached the pole, the two flew as fast as they could to North's work room.  
"North! North open up!" Jack yelled frantically. The large doors swung open revealing a distressed man on the other side.  
"Jack, what happened?" He asked simply in panic.  
"It's Harmony. Pitch took her." Jack shouted. North gasped in fear.  
"We must send for the others." He said running out of the room past Jack and Liana. The three ran to the globe room and immediately summoned the Guardians. It took only seconds for all the Guardians to arrive. Once everyone was at the Pole, North wasted no time and ordered everyone to the sleigh.  
"Whoa wait a minute North, what's going on?" Bunny asked as panic filled his eyes at the thought of ridding in the sleigh again.  
"I will explain on the way. We must go now." He ordered and everyone filed into the sleigh.  
"Jack tell the other what is going on." North said as they took off in the sleigh.  
"Alright." He turned to the others and looked at their worried faces. "Harmony's in danger. And if we don't find her soon it might be too late."  
"What do you mean? What happened to her?" Tooth asked as fear filled her voice.  
"I think Pitch set a trap for Harmony and he caught her in it. I went to see Jamie a little while ago and I brought Liana and Harmony with me. Jamie said he couldn't sleep so Harmony sang to him until he fell asleep. But when he fell asleep he started having a nightmare and Harmony thought it was her fault because when she saved me from the fearling some of the nightmare sand got in her cut. She thought she caused the nightmare. Then she flew off and now we can't find her. If Pitch has her we might be too late. I'm not sure what he's planning to do with her but I have a feeling it's going to be something bad." The Guardians listened in shock as Liana tried hard not to break down in tears. She had just met her sister and now she's gone.  
Liana sat at the back of the sleigh and looked out watching the clouds fly by and the lights in the small towns below as they passed them. She then felt a cold presence beside her.  
"You okay?" Jack asked quietly.  
"Yeah..." She said unsure. "It's just that... I just met her. I was alone for three years and when I meet the one who was created with me, I loose her. I just... I don't want anything to happen to her. I know I just met her but I feel like I've known her forever." She said holding back tears.  
"Yeah, she gives a lot of people that kind of feeling. I sure felt like I knew her a long time before I even met her too. She saved me and I saved her. If anything were to happen to her I would never be able to forgive myself. I felt like it was my job to protect her and keep her safe and now I feel like I failed her." Jack explained. He put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder trying hard not to break down and cry.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I was trying to upload it today so I had to cut some of it. The parts that I cut will be in the next chapter and that one should be longer. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm loving everyone's comments and reviews. Thank you. I decided I just had to upload the next chapter since it's already typed out. Please keep up the reviews I love hearing what you think and maybe share some ideas of what you would like to see happen.**

* * *

I felt so calm and at peace in my sleep. I didn't want to wake. I shifted a couple of times feeling that I was laying a warm bed with thick blankets covering me. I blinked my eyes open to see where I was exactly. The room was dark but I could make out a few things. I could see just how big the room was. It was about the size of a king sized room. It looked huge to me. I wasn't in my fairy form but the size of the room made me feel like I was. There was a couple dressers and a full-sized mirror hanging on the wall. There was a fireplace on the other side of the room. It was lite but what was strange about it was that the fire was burning a blue flame. Almost black. It was the reason for the darkness in the room. It shed very little light but enough for me to see around.  
I lifted the blankets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The door creaked open and I looked in the direction of the sound as a tinge of fear built up in my gut. Suddenly the man from the South Pole squeezed inside. I let out a relieved sigh in fear that Jack or Liana was the one coming in.  
"Ah you're awake. Hello my dear. How are you feeling?"The man asked kindly.  
"Much better. Thank you." I smiled.  
"Good!" He practically shouted. "Now my child I must ask you; what were doing out there in the snow. Crying." He asked seeming a little concerned. His golden eyes piercing through the darkness. My smile faded and I let my gaze fall to the floor boards in front of me.  
"I let my friends down. I failed them and now I have nothing left. I can never show my face to them again." I said as my eyes started tearing up at the memory.  
"Oh you poor child. You know, the same thing happened to me many, many years ago. I promised my self and my friends that I would never let them down." He said sitting beside me on the bed. "But then one day something went terribly wrong. I accidentally sent a child a nightmare." I gasped silently in shock. "I left my friends and felt I could never face them the same way again. Soon the nightmares and darkness took over and soon controlled me. I was its slave, but then I accepted it and now I hold powers greater than anyone has ever imagined. And so can you." I looked at him confused.  
"How? I was born from the moon. How can I hold these kind of powers." I asked looking down at my hands.  
"Because you were born from the dark side of the moon. That is why you have the powers you do." He lied. "And if you would like, I can teach you how to control them and use them to your will." He said with a sadistic grin. I thought for a moment then looked up at him. Determination filling my eyes.  
"Ok. Teach me." I said. The man smiled almost evilly.  
"Very well. My name is Pitch. Pitch Black." He said reaching his hand out to me. I shook it gratefully.  
"I'm Harmony." I greeted as my grin nearly matched his.  
"Well if you don't mind, we are going to have to change that name if you are going to be on the side of darkness." Pitch said standing up.  
"What did you have in mind." I asked looking up at him expectantly.  
"You will be called... Eris." He smirked evilly. I soon mimicked his smirk with one of my own. I knew exactly what that name meant. Eris was a well-known goddess of discord and destruction. "You will be my nightmare apprentice and my daughter. I will take care of you and protect you from those who don't understand you." He took my hands and pulled me to my feet until I was standing in front of him. He kept my hands grasped in his and looked into my eyes with care and promise. I returned the look with a grin.  
"I will not fail you. I promise you that. I will protect you as you protect me and guard each other as a family." I looked at him feeling anger well up inside me and spread though me like a raging river sending power to every inch of my being. In an instant my blue eyes turned to a piercing golden-yellow that matched my new fathers eyes.  
"You, Eris, will represent the end of the Guardians and the new age of darkness. We will rule once again and fill the world with our fear. The ages will come again." Pitch said evilly. "Come now my child. We must get you new clothes and start at our training. You have much to learn." Pitch said leading me out of the still dark room.  
'Be ready Guardians. Your precious Harmony is now under my control. And there is nothing you can do to save her.' Pitch thought to himself.

* * *

**Okay so maybe it's not as long as I would have hoped but at least its up. I'll post again tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 19

Back on the sleigh, the guardians where loosing hope in finding Harmony. Liana stood up from her seat in the back with jack and flew over to North.  
"North... I think we're too late. I think she's gone." She said quietly, sadness filling her eyes and voice.  
"Oh you shouldn't have said that mate." Bunny said sinking a little in his seat. Liana looked at him confused then back at North who seemed to grow an almost angry look on his face.  
"NO!" He shouted making Liana jump back in surprise. "No such thing as too late!" He shouted again. "We will find her!" He shouted.  
"North look out!" Bunny shouted from the back of the sleigh. North looked ahead just as a fearling crashed into the sleigh. North fell back loosing grip of the reins as the reindeer flew out of control. Everyone screamed as the sleigh shook and swerved in the air uncontrolled. North got to his feet and grabbed the reins directing the reindeer back into alignment. Another fearling flew into the side of the sleigh knocking Liana off the side. She screamed as she fell out of the sleigh and plummeted to the earth. She tried to fly back up and stop herself but she couldn't. Something was stopping her from flying. She was powerless.  
"Liana!" Jack yelled from inside the sleigh. He jumped out and raced down to Liana and caught her. She breathed deeply in panic.  
"I couldn't stop myself. I tried but I couldn't fly." She said in panic.  
"It's alright." Jack said as he flew them back up the sleigh.  
"Liana! Are you alright?" North said trying to get the sleigh controled.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said as Jack set her back down on the seat. Suddenly the nightmares seized their attack and floated around the still sleigh  
"What's going on?" Tooth asked confused.  
"I don't know." North answered looking around at the nightmares. Suddenly a black sand cloud formed high in the sky in front of them.  
"Pitch!" Jack yelled in anger at the sight of the man.  
"Jack. How are you? It's been a while." Pitch said with mocked enthusiasm.  
"Where's Harmony?!" Jack yelled holding his staff in a ready position to strike at the man at any moment.  
"Harmony, Harmony. Nope not ringing any bells." Pitch said with an evil smirk.  
"Enough with the tricks Pitch!" North shouted. "Where is the girl?! We know you have her!"  
"Well I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with any Harmony. Perhaps my daughter, Eris will know." He said with a wicked grin. Beside him on the dark sand cloud a girl about half his height formed. She wore a long, dark purple and red dress. The sleeves were transparent and hugged her arm all the way to her wrists. She had a hood over her head that masked her face. "Guardians, meet my new daughter, Eris."  
As he said her name, the girl lifted her hood off her head. The Guardians looked at the girl in shock and horror.  
"Harmony..." Liana whispered in fear.  
She now had blue hair mixed with a thick black that was tied up in a bun in the back of her head. A few strands of hair leaked from the bun like water. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow matching that of her so-called fathers.  
"Eris my child, do you know of anyone by the name of Harmony?" Pitch asked sweetly.  
"Harmony is dead." I replied in a dark, cold voice.  
"Oh what a shame." He said. He looked over to the Guardians and smiled. "Well there you go." The Guardians stared in horror at there once loved comrade. "Oh but don't feel too bad. You'll see her again." He said with mocked sympathy. "As a matter of fact, you'll join her." He added in a dark tone.  
Bunny sneaked a boomerang out of the case on his back and threw it at Pitch who quickly dodged it and vanished with his nightmare cloud along with me and the other nightmares.  
"NO!" Jack yelled banging his staff on the ground in anger.  
"Jack calm down." North yelled to him.  
"Calm down?!" Jack yelled back. "How do you expect me to calm down. Pitch has got Harmony and he's changed her. She's against us now. What do you think is gonna happen to her North!" He shouted in rage. Liana got up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Jack please. Calm down. We're all worried about Harmony." Jack relaxed his shoulder but kept the tense, angry look on his face. He sat down with a loud thump and dropped his head in his hands.  
"I was supposed to protect her. And I failed her. I failed everyone." Jack said in a hushed tone. He then felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder and force him back in his seat. He looked up and saw North with a stern look on his face.  
"Now you listen to me, Jack Frost. You did not fail anyone. Pitch set her up. He lured her into a trap and she was caught in it. There was nothing you could have done." North said in a strong voice.  
"Yes there was! I could have stopped her from flying off! I could have saved her." Jack said in a harsh tone back at North. Jack got up and was about to fly out of the sleigh when North grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and threw him back in the seat of the sleigh.  
"Jack! Stop blaming yourself. We are all worried about Harmony but thinking about the past is not going to help us save her. Now if we are going to save her we are going to need you. We need you to focus on what is happening now and stop thinking about the past." North instructed with a firm hand pressed on the boys small shoulder. Jack looked at Bunny who was giving him the same stern look as North and nodded in agreement. Jack let out a small growl of annoyance.  
"Fine." He said with an angry look on his face and determination shinning in his eyes. "First we're gonna have to find Pitch."  
North threw his snow globe opening a portal back to the pole to create a plan about how to find Pitch and how to save Harmony.

* * *

**You guys know the drill by now. Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing and what you would like to see happen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song used is Mordred's Lullaby.**

* * *

In Pitch's layer, Eris stood before Pitch with a dark yet blank look on her face. Her eyes glowed a bright, piercing gold but kept flashing to the normal blue color they were before. Pitch's control on her wasn't lasting and he had to act fast if he wanted to make this plan work.  
Eris' hair fell loose over her shoulders, the tips of her almost black hair were turning an electric blue as if it was trying to turn back to its natural color. Streaks of dark purple lined her hair from the top.  
"Why is this not working?" Pitch asked out loud as he paced in front of the girl. Suddenly, Eris let out a loud gasp. Pitch looked over at her and her eyes had changed back to the soft blue she was born with. Pitch let out an irritated sigh.  
"Where am I?" I asked as I regained consciousness of my surroundings. I looked at Pitch and knew who he was immediately. "Pitch Black? Why am I here?" I asked in a skeptical and slightly feared tone.  
"Fear not child. I have no intention of hurting you." Pitch said as generously as he could through his irritated state. "I need your help, my child." He said.  
"How?" I asked staying in he cautious state.  
"Tell me Eri... I mean, Harmony. Do you remember anything from earlier?" Pitch asked as he folded his hands in front of his chest. I looked to the ground in thought.  
"Um. I remember, I had just finished singing to a child when a nightmare formed over the child. I was so scared I left. someone was calling after me as I flew away. Jack. I can't remember where I flew to but then I met someone and they told me they would take care of me." I explained.  
"Yes, my child. That was me. I vowed to take care of you. You see while you were asleep, I visited the Guardians." My eyes filled with hope. "They said they want nothing to do with you." Pitch lied.  
"But Jack... He would never..." I stuttered out as fear filled her voice.  
"He said he never wants to see you again. He says you let him down. That you let all of them down." My breathing increased as fear fell over her.  
"No... He.. He couldn't. He wouldn't." I said in a panic trying to find the smallest bit of hope inside me.  
"They don't want you anymore, my dear. They tossed you aside. Just like they threw me aside. But you don't have to be alone. You can stay here with me." Pitch said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I quickly pushed him away.  
"No!" Pitch was taken back in surprise. "I don't care if they turned their backs on me. They've told me about you and how you tried to destroy them and the dreams of the children." I said. "I'm not joining you." I finished. "I'm going to find Jack." I said as I turned and started to walk away.  
"You think he wants to see you?" Pitch shouted making me stop walking. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with you. He said it himself." Pitch said with a wicked smirk.  
"You're lying." I said, not bothering to turn and look at him.  
"Oh, I wish I was. But it's true. I heard him myself. In fact he said it directly at me. He told me he wants nothing more to do with you." Pitch lied walking around me to stand in front of me. "He's betrayed you, my child." He said knowing it was cutting deep into my heart. tears started forming in my eyes and threatened to fall.  
"I... I don't believe you." I stuttered trying to sound strong and unafraid.  
"I know it's hard to believe. But it is true." The tears fell from my eyes as I tried holding back my sobs.  
"but Liana. Surely she would-" I started but was cut off my Pitch's voice.  
"Deny fact of ever having a sister. She is sister you no longer. She's thrown you aside just like the others." Pitch said.  
"No..." I whispered.  
"I am sorry, my child. Those Guardians are people you can not trust. They welcome you with open arms but when they see something they don't like, they throw it away even if it's an innocent being like yourself and I. So innocent, yet so different." Pitch lied.  
"How could they..." I whispered as more tears fell.  
"Oh you poor child. Hush now, child." Pitch cooed as he pulled me into a comforting embrace. "The darkness will rise from the deep. Will you accept the darkness, my child?" Pitch asked. I thought for a moment before answering.  
"Yes. I accept it." I said feeling a tinge of hate in my heart for the so-called Guardians.  
"Good. The darkness will carry you sown into sleep. Fear not my guileless child, I'll shape your beliefs and you'll always know that your kins are a thief." He sang softly. "And you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath." The shadows that seemed to dance around us whispered out a chant. 'Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.' I pulled away from Pitch and looked into his golden eyes. Determination swam restlessly inside them. Suddenly the world around me was gone and all that remained was the shadows that circled me and Pitch. "Guileless child, your spirit will hate her. The girl who follows the Guardian saviors, and you will expose their puppeteer behavior. For you are the proof of how they betrayed her." I let my head fall as more tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of how the Guardians simply tossed me aside. Pitch appeared in front of me and lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "Hush , child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. My creäture of the night, each day you grow older, each moment I'll be watching, my vengeance unfolds. Child of my vibe, the flesh of my soul will die in returning the nightmares they stole.  
The shadows sang out in the chant in the back ground as the darkness around us twisted and turned. "Hush , child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you deep into sleep." Pitch sang softly as I once again fell into sleep within the darkness. "I will not fail this time. You will be mine, young Harmony. You will become my Daughter of Darkness. My Eris." Pitch said with an evil laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was a little tough to do so I really hope you like it. There are two songs in this chapter, the first it Witch's Aria from the British TV show Merlin and the second is the Edgar Allen Poe poem, Come Little Children. Please remember to review.**

* * *

"Now, my daughter, call the children. Bring them to me." Pitch cooed as he stroked her face with the back his cold, grey hand.  
"Yes, father." Eris answered in a dark tone. She walked off and flew up out of the dark hollowed cave in Salem, Massachusetts. She flew to the sky and put the children to sleep with an old curse Pitch had taught her. It is said that when someone is put under this curse, when woken they will be forced under a hypnotic spell that only the bringer of the curse can lift.

Eris took flight over the small town of Salem and forcefully put the children to sleep with her curse. All at once the children fell into a deep sleep. Once they were deep in their sleep, Eris called on a nightmare to ride through the air as she lured the children to the cave where Pitch was waiting for them.

"Come little children,  
I'll take thee away.  
Into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children,  
The times come to play,  
here in my garden of shadows.  
Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way.  
Through all the pain and the sorrow.  
Weep not poor children,  
for life is this way.  
murdering beauty and passions.  
Hush no dear children,  
It must be this way.  
Too weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now my children  
for soon we'll away  
into the cold and the quiet.  
Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children  
the times come to play.  
Here in my garden of shadows."

Eris sang to the children as she watched them walk mindlessly out of there houses and down the streets. She led them away from the town and to the cave where her father waited. Inside the cave, the children will be trapped and have to face their biggest fears.

* * *

Back at the Pole, the Guardians where trying to think of a plan about how to save Harmony from the clutches of Pitch.

"No, no, no. We must find a way to lure her away from Pitch long enough to capture her and bring her here." North argued. Liana glanced at the globe when she noticed something strange about it. The lights that glowed gold were changing. They weren't going out but they were turning black.  
"Uh guys?" She called out but non of them listened. Sandy was the only one who looked at her. Liana looked back at the globe where one continent of lights had changed to black.  
Sandy caught sight of it and floated up in shock. He tried getting the others attention but no one noticed him flailing his arms around in the air.  
"I get that mate, but we need to think of way to snap her out of her little trance or whatever is causing her to obey Pitch." Bunny said.  
"What if Pitch is controlling her? You know, like hypnosis or something?" Jack suggested.  
"Then this will be very difficult. We would have to trap them both and weaken Pitch so he can not control her as easily and then we could possibly strike." North said.  
"Possibly? North it's been three days since she was captured. If we don't actually do something and save her soon, Pitch might use her for what he want and once he gets it he could get rid of Harmony as in, turn her into a nightmare. Then we'll never save her!" Jack said in frustration.  
"I know you are worried Jack but if we just go in and fight we may not be able to get Harmony back. We may not even come back ourselves. We need plan and then we strike." North said. Tooth floated by quickly chirping to her fairies and directing them where to go interrupting the conversation in the process.  
"Tooth! Can't you see we are trying to speak?" North said sarcastically getting the fairies attention.  
"Sorry." She said putting her hand up in defense. "Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?" She said looking at the small golden man standing a little ways behind North.  
Sandy created an arrow over his head pointing to the globe but Tooth thought of it as a sign that there was a Tooth somewhere in San Diego. Sandy threw his hands down in frustration and floated over to Liana. Liana looked down at him confused when Sandy gave an evil smirk. He snatched up and elf by the hat that was walking by and viciously shook it so the bell on top rang loud through the room. Liana covered her mouth with her hand trying to keep from laughing. The Guardians looked over at Sandy and Liana who quickly pointed to the globe. They all looked and the black lights were quickly spreading over the rest of the globe.  
"What's going on?" Jack said flying up to the black lights that spread over the globe like a disease wiping out all the golden lights.  
"They're turning black." Tooth said in shock.  
"It's Pitch." Liana said. "Harmony must have done something to the children." She said in fear.  
"We must leave now. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North shouted as he stomped off to the sleigh room, the others quickly followed.  
The group emerged from the portal to Salem and found Harmony, or as Pitch now calls her, Eris singing in the sky and flying to the forest as if she was leading someone. They flew to her and saw that she was leading the children to the woods. The children appeared to be under some kind of a spell. They walked with blank looks on their faces and pearl white eyes that stared blankly at the ground.  
"She's leading them to Pitch!" Jack called out.  
"Jack! Distract her. We will get the children to safety." North shouted and immediately Jack flew from the sleigh and to Eris.  
"Harmony! Harmony stop!" Jack yelled as he flew to Eris.  
Eris didn't even look at him. She simply continued on leading the children to Pitch.  
"Please, Harmony listen to me!" Jack shouted again gripping his staff tighter, but he still got no answer. "Harmony don't make me do this! Please don't make me do this!" Jack yelled as he gripped his staff with both hands. Still Eris paid no attention to him as if he wasn't even there.

"Harmony please stop!" Jack shouted again. "Stop now!" He shouted yet still he got no answer. He raised his staff and aimed it at the girl before him. A tear slipped from his eyes as he squeezed them shut and he fired an ice beam at the girl. Eris screamed in pain and fell from the sky. Jack snapped his eyes open and flew down to catch her. Before Jack could reach her a nightmare formed under her and caught her before flying off with her into the shadows.

* * *

**Well it is longer than the last few chapters. Anyway, I'll try and get the next one up soon. I had to stop when I got a terrible case of writers block. Here's hoping I can get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and maybe give some ideas to help me make up the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, this is a bit late. I had a horrible case of writers block and had to stop for a bit. But here's the next chapter. Hope it was worth the small wait. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Come on, mates this way!" Bunny yelled trying to direct the children away from Pitch's cave, but non of them paid any attention to him. He reached out to touch them making sure they still believed in him and felt relief when he hand rested on one of their shoulders. Still no one looked away from the direction they were heading. "They're not listening! It's like they're under some kind of spell!" Bunny shouted up to North. Jack flew over to Bunny to see how he was doing.  
"How are you doing over here?" Jack asked.  
"They won't listen, mate! I can't get through to them!" Bunny said in a panic. Jack looked ahead at the group and felt his heart jump to his throat.  
"No..." Jack whispered as he flew to the center of the mob of kids. He looked down at one of the kids in horror. North noticed and called down to him.  
"Jack! What is it?" He shouted to the youngest Guardian.  
"Jamie..." Jack whispered out. He he quickly dove down and tried to pick Jamie up and lure him away from the group but the boy did something Jack never thought the child would do. Jack punched him square in the face and kicked him to the ground before literally walking over him and continuing on with the group. Jack flew up to the sleigh to tell North. "North! North it's Jamie! He's in the group!" Jack said in fear. North looked at Jack shocked.  
"What is he doing here? Doesn't the boy live in Burgess?" North said.  
"Yeah but I forgot he had told me he and his family were traveling to Massachusetts to visit a cousin or something. I completely forgot about it!" Jack shouted as he paced the sleigh. "I can't get him out of the group. I tried but he fought me. Literally. He punched me in the face and kicked me to the ground and walked over me." Jack pointing out the red mark on his cheek where Jamie had punched him. Both North and Jack looked down at the mob of kids walking along mindlessly like zombies. "They don't know who they are." Jack said as they gazed down at the mob.  
Back in the cave the children were filing in one by one. Pitch stood with his nightmares in the back awaiting their arrival.  
As the children walked into the view of the Nightmare King, Pitch gave a wicked grin laced with vemon. The children walked mindlessly toward Pitch and his nightmare. The stopped in front of him and tilted their heads up as if to look at him.  
"Welcome, young children." Pitch said with a grin still on his face. "I'm sure you all know who I am. I'm sure your all wondering why you are here." Pitch said as if the children could respond. "Well I'm not going to try to make it sound pleasant or reassure you that everything will be fine because, well, it's not. Here you will live your worst fears. You will be trapped by them, be overcome by them, be swallowed by them. Here, your greatest fears become reality. And the best part is, you will never be able to escape them." Pitch said with a devilish grin. He swung his hand out over the mob of kids and nightmare sand shot out over them all as they fell to the ground and was sent into sleep to watch their greatest fears unfold before them. Pitch laughed wickedly as he watch the children curl in up tight and moan in fear before them.  
Suddenly, Eris appeared next to him on a nightmare. She was holding her right arm tight with her left hand. Blood seeped between her fingers and ran down her arm.  
"Eris! What happened to you?" He asked as he rushed to her side and helped her off the horse.  
"The guardians have arrived. One boy in particular kept shouting a name unknown to me and then I was shot in the arm by something as cold as ice." Eris explained. Pitch's eyes seemed to catch fire as anger raged within them.  
"Frost. He thinks he can destroy my plans again. Well lets just see about that." He looked back down at Eris. "My darling, we are going to pay this boy a visit. You will act as the girl he seeks to find. Once he has fallen into the trap you will finish him off once and for all. Jack Frost will be dead once more." Pitched hissed.  
"Yes father." Eris answered with a glimmer of hate in her eyes.

* * *

**Like I said, please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late updates guys, I've been getting some serious writers block this week. But here's the next chapter anyway. This is really short, I know and I'm sorry. I will try to make the next one a bit longer.**

* * *

Jack was flying back and forth across the entrance to the cave trying to think of a plane of how to get Harmony and the children out.  
"Jack, we need to get back to the pole and think of a plan there." North said as he landed the sleigh.  
"No, North! Jamie's in there! What do you think Pitch is gonna do to him? He know's that Jamie is my first believer. And the other kids, he could make them stop believing again." Jack shouted quickly.  
Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and hopped over to Jack. "Jack!" Bunny shouted making Jack look at him and land on the ground before Bunny slapped Jack across the face with the back of his paw. Jack immediately calmed down. "Quit freaking out and get a hold of yourself. We are gonna save Harmony and the kids. We've saved them before and we can do it again. Now listen to North and get your frozen behind in the sleigh!" Bunny shouted getting right up close to Jack's face. Jack stared at Bunny for a second with wide eyes.  
The rest of the guardians did the same and stared at Bunny in shock. North was the first to speak after shaking his head and getting his thought back in place. "Uh... Bunny is right. We must get to the pole and make plan. If we don't and just run in without a plan we are bound to lose." Jack gave a heavy sigh as he slouched his shoulders.  
"Alright. I'm sorry. It's just..." He looked back at the entrance to the cave with worry clear in his eyes. "Harmony... Jamie... If anything were to happen to them... I... I'd never forgive myself." Jack said as he looked to the ground. North stepped out of the sleigh and walked over to Jack. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder making Jack look up at him with the most heartbreaking puppy dog eyes anyone could ever muster.  
"They will be fine. Pitch sees Harmony as his daughter now so it is very unlikely he will try to hurt her. And there are many children there, it will be very hard to find one child in particular out of all of them." North said trying to comfort the boy.  
"I guess your right." Jack said now looking to the ground.  
"Okay can we stop the small talk and get back to the pole now. The sooner we make a plan, the sooner we save the children and Harmony." Bunny said standing next to the sleigh. Jack and North walked over to the sleigh and got in before Bunny. He still didn't like the idea of traveling by sleigh but he could care less right now. The children are in danger.  
North took the reigns and took off into the sky before opening a portal to the North Pole. They flew through it and were gone leaving the small town silent and dark.

* * *

**I know it was really short. Don't hate me. I will do better next chapter. Watch for updates because I might just add more to this chapter if I get anymore ideas. Please leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of something to write for a while and I had posted a new short story related to Rise of the Guardians. That gave me some time to think of some good ideas for this story. Since the last chapter was so short, I tried to make this one a little longer. There's not too much action in it but the big action and final fight is coming up fast. Anyway, please review.**

* * *

Pitch returned Eris her earlier dress from when he had found her in Antarctica. "Alright, my daughter. Now, you will go by the name of Harmony while you around Jack and the Guardians." He said as he adjusted her hair. Eris looked up at Pitch with an almost devilish smile.  
"Of course father." she said.  
"Oh, one more thing. Do not call me 'father' in front of them either. We want this to look as real as possible." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Of course, Pitch." She said with a smile.  
"That's my girl. Now go and find the Guardians. Remember, lure him into the trap first, separate him from the Guardians and then finish him off. Understand?" Pitch demanded.  
"I understand." She said.  
"Good. Now go. Find Frost." Pitch said and Eris flew off.

The Guardians were standing in the globe room silently. North was by the globe talking to Man in the Moon,asking him what they should do to save Harmony and defeat Pitch.  
Jack was becoming anxious waiting around and doing nothing. "This is ridiculous. If we wait around too long we're going to lose our chance to save Harmony." He complained looking at Liana, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. They all gave him sad looks of pity.  
"Look mate, we know you care for her a lot but, if we're gonna save her, Pitch is stronger and we need a good plan." Bunny said. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake and the center floor opened a trap door. North turned at looked at it with wide eyes.  
"Manny, no offence but are you crazy?" North said. The choosing stone rose from the ground and the moon shone bright on it. One figures showed up. Harmony. "Manny, perhaps you've forgotten, but Harmony is with Pitch. She's on his side."  
"No. I think saying if she becomes a Guardian now, Pitch won't be able to control her anymore. It'll free her." Liana said with a smile. Everyone looked up at the moon in silence.  
"There's only one problem." Bunny said.  
"And that is?" North asked.  
"How are we gonna get to her to make her a Guardian?" Bunny asked. Everyone's smile fell.  
"Good point." North said. He turned and looked at the moon. "Any idea's Manny?" The moon stayed silent.  
"Typical." Jack hissed quietly. A yeti burst in the room yelling in their language that only North could understand.  
"What? An intruder?" North shouted as he drew his swords. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, Jack held his staff ready, Sandy summoned his sand whips and Tooth and Liana floated with their hands up ready to fight. A figure started emerging from the shadows and the Guardians and Liana tensed as it came closer, expecting Pitch to come from the shadows. As the figure came into the light everyone dropped their weapons in shock. Jack and Liana felt tears in their eyes at the sight. Jack could only utter a single word.  
"Harmony?" He asked.  
"Hello, Jack." She responded with a smile. without any warning a pair of ice-cold arms wrapped tight around her in a hug. Jack held his breath to keep from crying. Liana flew over to her and hugged her too. The others stared in amazement. Jack pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
"H-how did you escape. How did you free yourself?" He asked with his hands on her shoulders. Harmony laughed.  
"I'm not completely hopeless, Jack." She said with a smile. North and Tooth laughed happily as Sandy clapped his tiny hands while floating a little ways above the ground. The only one who didn't seem excited about Harmony's return was Bunny. He looked at the girl suspiciously.  
"Something's not right." He said under his breath.  
"Jack, I need to speak with you." Harmony said. Jack nodded as Harmony took his hand and lead him out of the room. She glanced over at Bunny and gave him a toothy grin. Bunny gasped in shock and fear. Something was off. Harmony's eyes glowed a bright gold and her teeth... Her teeth were sharp and grey. Just as she turned away everything turned back to normal. He eyes were blue again and her teeth white just like before.  
"It's a trap..." Bunny whispered.

Harmony took Jack outside and faced him.  
"Oh, Harmony. I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you. What did Pitch do to you? Did he hurt you?" He asked.  
"Pitch didn't hurt me at all." She answered with a soft smile. "I have something to show you Jack. But first you have to close your eyes." She said in an almost playful tone. Jack smiled and obeyed. 'I will not fail you, father.' Harmony thought to herself as an evil smile formed over her lips. Nightmare sand formed around her and swirled around Jack and Harmony until they were covered in it. When it faded, they were gone. Jack felt like he was falling and spinning at the same time. His head was starting to hurt. Then suddenly it all stopped. Now he felt uncomfortable warm. Too warm, he was becoming weak, fast. He opened his eyes to find that he was standing in the middle of the desert with Harmony standing in front of him. No, it's not Harmony. Her eyes were glowing a bright gold color and her teeth were grey and sharp.  
"Harmony...?" He struggled to speak. Harmony just laughed. A laugh that matched Pitch's far to perfectly.  
"Oh, Jack. You really are pathetic." Jack fell to his knees feeling his powers draining fast. He tried to lift his staff but his arm wouldn't move. He was too weak.  
"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here?" He asked.  
"Isn't obvious? I'm killing you." She said plainly. Jack looked at her with a heart breaking stare. Well, heart breaking to someone who has a heart. "Oh save the look for someone who has a heart, Jack."  
"You have a heart, Harmony. I know you do. It's clouded with darkness. You have to fight past it. Please Harmony. Fight it." Jack grunted out as he clutched his chest in pain. Harmony said nothing and vanished through a cloud of nightmare sand.  
Jack knew what he had to do. He had to call the Guardians and ask for their help. He remembered how North told him about a special power his staff had. A power that will call them when ever he needed them.  
Using all of his strength, Jack lifted his staff over his head and stabbed it into the sand floor making it stand up straight. He gripped it tight and used all the power he had left inside him and shot an ice beam into the sky. The ice exploded and shot off through the sky. Jack let go of the staff and fell to the ground before the world around him went black.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to write out but I finally got it. And please read my new short story. It's only one chapter but you can review and tell me if I should make more shorts based on the two characters journey together. The story is called "The Christmas Gift." Warning: The story does involve lots of fluff. Anyway, please review on this chapter. Tell me how I'm doing and if you have any ideas for the next chapter. I like adding the readers ideas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, I'm terribly sorry about the late update, this is getting very difficult to think of some good of some good ideas. If you guys could help me that would be great but here's the next chapter anyway.**

* * *

As the Guardians sat in the Globe room, Bunny couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. The other Guradians were laughing, having a good time and telling stories of work. Bunny however, was off to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as his mind raced with worry.  
"Bunny!" North called out grabbing the Guardians attention. Bunny looked up at the Guardian of Wonder with what almost looked like anger in his bright green eyes. "Come join us. Have a little fun." North said waving his hand at bunny to come join them. Before Bunny could answer, a bright blue light shot down into the room. Everyone jumped back in surprise, pulling out their weapons in case the light is a threat. The light hovered for a moment until it stated to take form of something. Or someone. The group lowered their weapons as the image the light formed came into clear view. It was Jack. He was lying on the ground unconscious.  
"Jack! He's in trouble!" North bellowed before running to the sleigh room.  
"Wait, North! What do you mean he's in trouble?" Tooth asked as she raced after him.  
"Jack has special power. He can send ice beam to anywhere in the world. He uses it as call for help." North explained. They ran off to the sleigh and everyone jumped in. Except Bunny. North almost blew a blood vesil, he had no time for Bunny's fear of the sleigh. He grabbed him by the ears and yanked him into the sleigh and took off before anyone could protest. The ice beam created a direction light in the sky leading the Guardians to the fallen boy.  
Jack woke up finding himself lying on the sandy floor of the desert feeling his body growing weaker and weaker by the second. His whole body was sweating and dripping. If a winter spirit is exposed to heat for too long, they will eventually melt into nothing. Jack could feel himself melting into the sand. His staff still stuck straight out of the ground and he only wondered if the Guardians understood the call for help. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of sleigh bells.  
The Guardians followed the ice beam for miles until it ended at the Sahara Dessert. Tooth gasped at the thought.  
"Jack's in the desert?! He could die here!" She panicked. "What is he even doing here?" Bunny thought back to before Jack left with Harmony. That smile, those eyes. Those features weren't hers. They were features of Pitch.  
"It was a trap." Bunny said loud enough for the others to hear.  
"What was a trap?" North asked.  
"Harmony." Bunny answered as his anger grew to rage. The others were looking at him confused.  
"What do you mean? Harmony wouldn't do something like this to Jack. She loves him." Tooth defended.  
"You're right. She wouldn't. But Pitch would." They all gasped in realization.  
"You mean, Harmony was still under Pitch's control?" North asked.  
"Yes. It was a trap. Pitch used Harmony to get to Jack. He's trying to kill him and if we don't get to Jack soon, he'll be gone forever." Bunny explained. North whipped the reins making the reindeer run faster.  
Off in the distance, the Guardians could see something brown sticking out of the sand and a faint color of blue and white.  
"There he is!" North shouted as he flew the sleigh down to the boy. They ran up to him and could hear him breathing heavily and coughing faintly. North lifted the boy and felt how wet he was. "He's melting!" He said in surprise. He brought him to the sleigh as Bunny took the boys staff and leaped into the sleigh. They took off and used the portal to get back to the Pole.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so very sorry about the late update. The chapters are getting harder to type up but I think this chapter will start to make the rest a little easier. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Back in Pitch's lair, Eris returned with a look of satisfaction clear on her face. "Ah, Eris!" Pitch shouted happily before approaching his daughter. "I expect you have succeeded in your task?" He questioned with a smile.  
"Oh, I have done much worse than simply kill the boy. That is, if the Guardians were able to find him in time." Eris said with an evil smile spread wide across her face. Pitch's smile fell into a frown of confusion.  
"What is it you've done, my dear?" He asked slightly intrigued.  
"Jack is currently lying powerless in the Sahara Dessert. His very being melting away as we speak." Eris answered, her smile growing wider. Pitch turned angrily.  
"I told you to dispose of him! We can't have him interfere with this plan. If he fights we will fall!" Pitch shouted out in anger. However, Eris did not once flinch at his tone. She simply smiled again.  
"He will not be able to fight." She answered. Pitch looked at her as if she was crazy. Eris sighed in annoyance before continuing. "Even if those pathetic Guardians revive him and bring him back to perfect health, the boy will not be able to fight. He will be completely powerless. When he began to melt in the desert, let's just say his memory melted with most of his body." Pitch's face lit up with her statement.  
"So that means, Jack is completely powerless and has obtained amnesia. Ending in the result of that fact he is useless to the Guardians." Pitch cooed in evil joy. "So now he will just have to watch his precious family die before his eyes." Pitch hummed happily. He turned away from Eris and walked into the shadows with a wicked smile. "And not only his family but his precious Harmony as well." Pitch hissed under his breath before releasing a wicked chuckle.

Back at the Pole, almost three hours after rescuing the youngest Guardian, Jack finally woke up. He was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary at the Workshop. He looked around confused. His head hurt and his vision was all blurry. He heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the room. He sat up and looked to the door trying to see who it was that was coming but his vision was too foggy to see anything more than a half an arm's length away. He saw the door open and a fuzzy, large, red-figure walk in. Jack squinted to try to get a better look at who it was but just couldn't make it out.  
"Jack!" The shouted in what sounded like surprise. The figure rushed over to the bed side making Jack back away a little in fear. "How are you feeling?" They asked in a thick Russian accent.  
"W-who's Jack?" Jack asked confused. His vision started to return to normal and he could just barely make out the face of the figure beside him. He was very large and had white hair that fell just above his shoulders and a thick white bead that reached down to the bottom of his chest. His eyes were an ocean blue and his face held a look of fear.  
"You... Don't know who you are?" The man asked. Jack looked around the room as if to find the answers somewhere on the walls. He looked back at the man and shook his head. The man backed away with a heartbroken look on his face. Without another word, the man left. Jack was left sitting on the bed in confusion of what had just happened. 'Who was that man? Why did he call me Jack? Why can't I remember anything?' Jack thought to himself.  
North walked to the globe Room where the others were waiting. He walked out with a heartbroken look clear and deep on his face. Tooth was the first to notice.  
"North? What's wrong?" She asked becoming worried.  
"Jack... He doesn't remember anything. He's lost all of his memory. He doesn't even know who he is." North said in a low voice. The room was filled with stunned silence.  
"But if Jack can't remember anything, how can he save Harmony and the children?" Liana asked.  
"I don't know. We will have to get them back on our own. It will be hard but we should be able to manage." North answered.  
"But Jack knows the most about Harmony. He spent the most time with her." Tooth said  
"I know, I know." North said as he stroked his beard deep in thought. His eyes lit up with an idea. "IDEA!" He shouted pointing a finger a little too close Bunny face. "We must help him remember. Give him as much information as we can about him and all of us. Maybe something will click in his head and everything will come back." North bellowed will confidence. Liana stood back nervously. She looked back at the globe seeing the black lights spreading. There wasn't much time left. She looked back at the Guardians and flew out of the Pole.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh I like this chapter. I got the idea for someone who sent me a review. Thank you to Samansa-chan147 for the awesome idea. I hope this is something of what you were thinking of. I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Liana flew to Salem where she knew Pitch was. She had to find Harmony and bring her back. It may be the only way to bring Jack's memories back. She landed outside of Pitch's cave/lair and stared in the dark tunnel. She could hear faint cries of fear from children. The children he trapped here. Liana took a deep breath and walked inside the deep, dark cave.

"Pitch! Pitch come out!" Liana shouted into the cool, musky air that surrounded her. She heard the swirl of sand and turned to find Pitch standing behind her. His hands behind his back and a sly grin across his lips.  
"And what is it you have come for, child." Pitch hissed out in an almost seductive voice.  
"I've come to speak with Harmony." She demanded.  
"Oh, but Harmony no longer exists." Pitch said with an evil smirk.  
"Then let me talk to Eris." She said. Pitch just grinned at her. Liana's eyebrows knitted together as she sneered at the man. "Now." She ordered. Pitch's grin faded into a look of anger.  
"How dare you order me around in my home." He hissed.  
"How dare you kidnap children and hold them hostage. You must feel so weak and defeated to lure children to you instead of going after them like a man." Liana said. Pitch just growled at here.  
"I could tear you apart right this very second if you don't hold your tongue!" Pitch hissed.  
"Let me talk to Eris and you won't have to." Pitch just laughed.  
"Oh dear child, I would be more than happy to rip you apart right now. Believe me."  
"Well, if you don't let me talk to Eris now, I'll have to find her myself. And don't think I won't destroy everything in my way to find her." Liana said. She knew she had no idea what powers she had but the idea of the threat may just work.  
"And what is it you will use to destroy everything?" Pitch challenged. Liana was starting to lose her patients with this man. She could hear a faint ringing in her ears and in seconds she was shinning as bright as the sun. Pitch cowered away from the light, trying to shield himself with his arms. Liana saw this as the perfect opportunity.  
"Let me speak to Eris, now! Or I'll burn this place to the ground including you." she shouted as she lifted herself off the ground. Pitch backed away hoping to find a shadow to slip into but Liana's light was too bright. It hid all the shadows under the blanket of light.  
"Alright!" Pitch shouted. Liana lowered herself to the ground as her light faded. "Eris. come here." Pitch ordered. In seconds, Eris walked out of the shadows of the cave wall.  
"You called, father?" She asked sweetly.  
"Liana would like to speak with you. Don't be too long though. We have many plans to make." Pitch ordered before vanishing into the shadows.

Eris turned to Liana with an emotionless stare. "Harmony, I know you're still in there." Liana said. Eris scoffed.  
"Harmony is dead. Everyone knows that." Eris said.  
"No she's not. You're just hiding her. I know she's in there. She's always in there. And I'm gonna get her out." Liana said in determination. Eris just laughed.  
"You have no chance of ever finding that pathetic girl. She was weak and useless. Now I have taken over and I am the exact opposite of what she was. I'm stronger and I actually have powers." She chuckled wickedly. "Unlike you and you're pathetic sister. You have no powers to use." Liana smiled.  
"Only Harmony could ever know that. I just tricked your "father" into thinking I have a great level of powers. You are Harmony. I don't care who you say you are or how many times you say Harmony is dead. You are her. You're just trapping her because you're afraid." Liana said.  
"Afraid?" Eris laughed. "I'm not afraid of you." She said.  
"No. Not afraid of me. You're afraid of the Guardians. The day that nightmare formed over Jamie and thought you did it." Eris' eyes flashed from gold to blue then back to gold for a moment. Eris stepped back surprised at the strange feeling inside her. "You were afraid of what the Guardians would think of you and what they would say if they find out." Eris stepped back again with a look of fear in her eyes. Her eyes flashed from gold to blue once again and then back.  
"That's not true!" She shouted.  
"But they're not mad. They were never mad. They know you wouldn't do it." Eris pressed her hands to her head as a bone crushing pain shot through it.  
"Shut up! I'm not listening to this!" She shouted. Her voice changed back to Harmony's soft velvety voice then back to the raspy witch voice of Eris.  
"Jack tried to save you but you pushed him away and nearly killed him. He loves you, Harmony!" Liana shouted. Eris created shadow clones of herself that circled around Liana. "He'd do anything for you, Harmony but you turned him away and betrayed him!"  
"No, I didn't!" Eris shouted out in a desperate tone.  
"You turned your back on all of them when all they wanted to do was help you! Let them help you, Harmony!"  
"Stop it!" Eris growled as the shadows circling her moved in on her before an explosion of black sand coated the walls making the surrounding even more dark and eerie. Liana laid on the floor breathing heavy from the attack. She lifted herself back up to her feet. She couldn't give up now. She was finally getting to Harmony.  
"You focused so much on how you hurt Jamie that you lost sight of who you really are. You joined Pitch and now you hurt even more children. You hurt Jamie again!" Eris looked back into the cave where all the children were trapped.  
"No..." She looked back at Liana with a scared look in her eyes. They kept flashing from gold to blue.  
"If you don't stop this now, you'll hurt more and more children." Eris glared at Liana.  
"You're lying. Jamie isn't here. I would have known he's here." She hissed.  
"Then take me to the children and I'll show you. I can prove you have Jamie here. Trapped in his nightmares." Liana demanded. Eris, wanting to prove Liana wrong, transported them both to the room where the children were lying on the floor writhing and crying out from their eternal nightmares. Liana flew over the children scanning them for the one she knew was here. She stopped, hovering over the center of the group and stared down at one child. She looked up at Eris with anger in her eyes. "Jamie's here. See for yourself." She said pointing to the child on the ground beside her. Eris' eyes grew wide before she rushed to the area. She looked down and her heart skipped a beat.  
Lying there on the ground, curled up in a tight ball with a look of pure terror on his face, was Jamie Bennett. Eris covered her mouth with her hand.  
"No... No it's not him!" She shouted.  
"You did this, Harmony. You did this to these children." She accused. Eris looked around at the children writhing around in there sleep as the sound of fear escaped their small lips. "This is your fault, Harmony. You hurt them. You hurt all of them." Eris covered her ears trying to block out the sound of Liana's accusing voice.  
"You hurt them!" Liana shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" Eris unleashed a loud, ear piercing scream that shook the cave. Liana covered her ears from the sound. Black sand rose from the ground and from the children as nightmares circled Liana. It's what Liana was trying to do. By getting Eris to call as much nightmare sand as she could, she also took the nightmares away from the children.  
Liana quickly turned into fairy form just as the nightmares where closing in. She weaved through them until she was in front of Eris.  
"You're my sister, Harmony. You always were and you always will be." She said before grabbing Eris' hand. There hand glowed just like they did when they first met at the North Pole. Eris' eyes went wide. She wanted to pull away from her, but a part of her told her to keep it there. The light grew brighter and brighter until it resembled the light of the moon and sun meeting at the edge of the world.  
Suddenly, Eris fell to the ground with a cry of pain as she gripped her head in pain. Liana fell to her knees beside Eris as she placed a hand on her back.  
"Harmony! Please fight the darkness! You have to!" Liana shouted to Harmony.  
"I can't!" Harmony answered through Eris. "It's too strong!" She shouted.  
"We can help you, Harmony! Let us help you!" Liana shouted.  
"Liana..." Harmony groaned out in pain before everything went black and Eris fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh, another fun chapter. Just so you all know and understand this chapter. Eris is having a conversation in her unconscious state with Harmony who is trapped within her, in the darkness. That is all. Thank you again for reading. This story is coming very close to the end.**

* * *

As Eris laid on the ground unconscious, Harmony's memories flooded her mind. She saw images of her and Jack. When she first met Liana. When she saved Jack's life. When she met the Guardians. When she met Jamie. When she formed the nightmare. No. She didn't create the nightmare. She couldn't have. Could she? Eris could feel Harmony waking deep inside her. She's breaking through the dark barrier. She's leading Eris to the light. But her dark form cannot survive in the light. She'll burn to nothing. A heat started to well up inside Eris's chest. A light shone faintly through the darkness. Harmony's light. It's waking up. But it's still weak.  
"Let me go, Eris!" She shouted through the darkness, her voice echoing as if they were in a huge marble hall. "Let me go! I have to set things right!" She shouted.  
"But, what about father?" Eris asked.  
"He's not your father. He's a monster. He's tricked you and will kill you and the Guardians. Let me go and I can free you from him." Harmony said. Her voice growing louder with every word.  
"No... He wouldn't kill me. You're lying!" Eris shouted.  
"I'm not. Please Eris, this is the truth. You have to believe me. If you free me from this darkness I can save us both. I can stop him. Me and the Guardians." Harmony said.  
"But Jack. He's... He's your only hope but he's lost him memory." Eris answered.  
"I know. But you can help him." Said Harmony.  
"How? I'm the one who took away his memories. How can I give them back to him?"  
"Love him." Harmony answered.  
"Love him?" Eris asked confused and a little disgusted. "I can't love him." She said.  
"Yes you can. You share half of me. Find him and I can help him." Harmony stated.  
"How do you know?"  
"Memories can never be lost. They can only be locked away. Jack still has all of his memories. They're just locked away until someone comes and unlocks them." Harmony explained.  
"So if you can get to Jack, you can help him remember and save me from fa... From Pitch?" Eris asked correcting herself as a sting of pain shot through her chest at the mere thought of Pitch's possible plan.  
"Yes. I can save us both." Harmony said again.  
"How can I trust you?" Eris asked feeling sceptical.  
"Please, Eris. If we're going to stop this, we need to work together and trust one another. You are me and I am you. We're one until I am freed from this prison." Harmony said. Eris could feel the heat of the light radiating through the darkness.  
"Okay." Eris agreed.  
Suddenly, everything went black and Eris woke with a loud gasp. Liana was kneeling beside her with a surprised look on her face.  
"Liana?" Eris asked as her blurred vision began to clear.  
"Y-yes?" Liana answered, fearing what Eris would do when her strength returned. To her surprise, Eris wrapped her arms around Liana's neck in a hug.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. Liana was in too much shock to speak. Her chest tightened with fear before it relaxed into a warm flutter. She wrapped her arms around Eris, returning the hug. She help Eris to her feet before Eris pulled her to the entrance of the cave. She stopped when she noticed it was still light out.  
"Eris, what's going on?" Liana asked.  
"We have to get to Jack." She said as she looked around for a possible shadow to travel through.  
"What? No way. I'm not letting you hurt him again." Liana said stepping in front of Eris. Eris sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm gonna hurt him you light bulb. I'm gonna save him." She said. Liana looked at her in shock before she shot her a sceptical glare.  
"How do I know you're not just gonna try to kill him?" She asked.  
"Look do you want to save Jack and your sister or not?" She asked getting very frustrated.  
"Yes, of course I want to save them." She said as if it was the most obvious answer.  
"Good, then let's go." She said grabbing Liana's wrist. Liana jumped at the contact before being pulled into a shadow on the wall of the cave. Moments later, The two arrived in Jack's room under his bed. Liana's head was spinning from the trip through the shadows as her stomach felt twisted and sick. She held her head with a groan.  
"Don't ever do that again." Liana said.  
"Man you are such a baby." Eris groaned out in a whisper as she cautiously crawled out from under the bed. She stood up and peered down at Jack's currently sleeping form. Liana watched her cautiously. "Guard the door." Eris ordered. Liana folded her arms over her chest. Eris let out a heavy annoyed sigh. "I swear you are the most rotten piece of work I've ever met." Eris grumbled as she stalked toward the door. Waving her hand out in front of her toward the door, a shield of nightmare sand locked the door from the inside.  
"What are you dong?" Liana asked.  
"If one of the Guardians comes in, they're going to try to kill me and then I'll never be able to help Harmony's little boyfriend." Eris hissed as she walked back up to Jack's bedside. She lightly grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him awake. Jack's eyes fluttered open as he let out a tired groan.  
"What's going on?" He asked as he looked around before spotting Liana and Eris standing beside him bed.  
"Liana? Who's this?" Jack asked confused as he sat up in bed.  
"Man this wing nut's got it bad." Eris grumbled. Eris closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A few seconds later, her eyes opened and instead of golden eyes, her eyes were now as blue as the ocean.  
"Jack." Harmony said in a happy loving tone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading and to all of my followers and favorites! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack looked at Harmony in confusion. "Um, do I know you?" He asked with a look of admiration he was obviously trying to hide. Harmony nodded with a loving yet sad look in her eyes.  
"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry about what happened to you."  
"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.  
"Maybe this will help explain it a little better." Harmony said as she lowered her face to his. Jack looked at her in shock. Harmony's lips were inches away from Jack's before they connected. A spark ignited a burning flame inside Jack's chest at the soft, warm feeling of Harmony's lips against his own. Jack relaxed into the kiss until a splitting head ache erupted in his head. He pulled away with a soft cry of pain as he held his head.  
"Jack?" Harmony asked in fear.  
"What did you do?" Liana asked. Harmony was too panicked to answer her as she tried to help Jack in some way. But she didn't know what she could do. Before Harmony could say or do anything, Jack seized his movements and fell unconscious. Harmony stared at him in shock.  
"Jack?" She called out softly. She touched his shoulder lightly and called his name again. "Jack!" She shouted as she shook his shoulder. Suddenly, Jack's eyes shot open as he gasped for air in a shocked and panicked state. He looked around until he looked at Harmony.  
"You..." He whispered before his eyes went wide and he jumped off the bed. He grabbed his staff and aimed it at Harmony. "You stole everything important to me!" He shouted in anger.  
"No, Jack. It's me. It's Harmony." Harmony said trying to calm him. Jack shook his head in disbelief.  
"No. That's exactly what you said before. You're not Harmony. You're Eris." Jack yelled.  
"No, Jack. It is Harmony. She's trapped inside Eris. Eris is letting her help you. She gave you back your memories." Liana said.  
"Trapped?" Jack asked as he lowered his staff a little.  
"Yes. She needs your help, Jack." Liana answered. Jack lowered his staff to his side.  
"Alright. But you have to prove to me that you're Harmony and not Eris." Jack said. Harmony took a deep breath.  
"Alright. Test me." Harmony said.  
"How did we first meet?" Jack asked in a challenging voice.  
"In burgess. You were at Jamie's house and spotted me in the flew out of the house and was attacked by one of Pitch's nightmares. I saved you from the nightmare but it attacked me. You killed it and brought me here." She said with a straight face. Jack's anger faded.  
"Change into you're other form." Jack instructed. I nodded and in a second I turned into my fairy form and stood on the bed.  
"I swear to you Jack I am Harmony. I'm trapped inside Eris. Inside the darkness. She's allowed me to talk to you to help free me. But, I want to free her too. She's not as bad as you think she is. She was tricked by Pitch, just like I was." Harmony explained.  
Jack sat on the bed beside me and lifted me into his hand.  
"But how can I save both of you? Isn't Eris made of Pitch's nightmares?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, but there must be a way to turn darkness into light. What about Sandy? Can't he help? Maybe he could use his sand to destroy the darkness inside her." Harmony suggested. Jack shook his head.  
"Since Eris is made of nightmare sand, Sandy's sand will only kill her." Jack said. Harmony covered her mouth with a gasp.  
"No... She'll die?" She asked. Jack nodded. Harmony let her head fall. "I'm gonna talk to Eris. Maybe we can think of something." Harmony said in a soft, sad voice before flying to the window and leaving.

* * *

**This chapter was a little slow but I hope you all like it anyway. Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Harmony sat on the roof of the workshop and subconsciously talked to Eris.  
"Eris. I have to talk with you." Harmony said standing in a dark room. Eris came into view through the darkness with hopeful eyes.  
"Well? What happened? Can he save us? Did he agree?" Eris asked. Tears began to sting Harmony's eyes.  
"Eris, Jack said that since you were created by nightmare sand, there is no way to free you from the darkness. You're made of it." Harmony said trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Eris stepped back in shock.  
"What? You mean... I'm stuck like this? I'm trapped?"  
"I asked Jack if maybe Sandman could turn you into dream sand instead. But he said it would only kill you if we tried." Harmony added. Eris looked to the ground in sadness.  
"So... I really am just a monster. A creäture of the dark." She said as she turned away from Harmony. Harmony walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"No you're not."  
"But I'm made of darkness." Eris said looking up at Harmony.  
"The things that make up a person doesn't explain who they are. They give the person something to fight to change. And a chance to prove they're so much more than what they seem. You have proven you're more than darkness. You have light inside you, Eris. I can see it." Harmony said. Eris spared a smile. Harmony's smile fell as she got an idea. "That's it." She said.  
"What?" Eris asked confused.  
"We need to build the light inside you. Not destroy the darkness. If we build your light it will destroy the darkness inside without killing you." Harmony beamed with a smile. Eris grew a hopeful smile along with her. "I have to tell Liana and Jack." She said. Eris nodded and in a second, Harmony was back in her conscious state. She flew back into the room.  
"Jack! Liana! We've got it!" Harmony shouted.  
"What?" Liana asked.  
"Everyone has light inside them right? Even those who are made completely of darkness. There is always a bit of light inside them." Jack and Liana looked at Harmony confused. "Which means, Eris has a bit of light inside her. If we build that light, it could destroy the darkness inside her and replace it with light." Harmony said.  
"That could work. But we would have to build up all of her darkness inside her and contain it." Jack said. "But there is one thing we need to be careful of if we do this."  
"What?" Harmony asked.  
"If we destroy the darkness inside Eris, We have to be carefull that we don't destroy you with it." Jack said. "Since you are trapped within the darkness, there is a high chance that you could get caught in the destruction of the darkness. And if you are, you'll die with it. Only Eris will be left." Jack explained. Harmony's smile faded.  
"So, it's like we have a choice? Me or Eris?" Harmony asked. Jack nodded.  
"I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, Harmony." Jack said as he placed a hand on Eris' shoulder. Harmony nodded as she looked to the floor.  
"I know." Jack pulled her into a tight hug. Harmony was a bit surprised. Jack let out a shaky breath.  
"I've missed you so much." He gasped out softly as he buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent of darkness that covered her.  
"I've missed you too." Harmony answered as she wrapper her arms around his thin body. Just then, the three heard a knock on the door.  
"Jack? Can I come in?" It was North. Jack released Harmony immediately and looked to the door in fear before looking back at Harmony.  
"Hide!" He whispered. "Uh, hold on, North." Jack called out. Liana whipped her fingers across her neck in a razor motion with a cautious and threatening scowl to Jack. Jack covered his mouth silently beating himself in his head.  
"Are you alright, Jack?" North asked.  
"I-I'm fine." Jack called back. Harmony ran to the bed but Liana pulled her to the window.  
"No, go through the window." Liana whispered.  
"No I can get out faster from under the bed. Eris can transport us out of here." Harmony whispered back.  
"No it takes too long to summon Eris. Just fly." Liana defended.  
"What if the others see me leave?" Harmony asked.  
"Just do it." Liana said. Just then the bedroom door started to open and North stepped in. Harmony, Liana and Jack all gasped in unison as they stared at the door in fear.

Once North was fully into the room, he looked over at Jack and his eyes went wide. "Jack..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm really starting to love how this is coming out. I hope you all feel the same. Please Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. It's been really hard to find time to work on this. But I finally got to it. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and just so you know, made a little change to the ending of the previous chapter so I suggest you go back and look at that before reading this because I added a little more. Just so this one makes sense go look at the previous one.**

* * *

"Jack..." North stared at Jack in what looked like worry.  
"North, I can explain." Jack said nervously.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" North asked in a fatherly tone. Jack looked at him confused. He looked over at Harmony and Liana, but no one was there. He looked to the window and saw Harmony peak in from the side of the window and put a finger to her lips before vanishing behind the window again. Jack looked back at North nervously.  
"Uhhh, I was just... Stretching my legs. Yeah." He said trying to think of a good lie. North looked at him suspiciously making Jack even more nervous making the boy mindlessly twirl his staff in his hand.  
"Ok, well remember not to work yourself too much." North warned before turning to leave the room.  
"I won't." Jack could tell North suspected something was up, but he refrained from asking anything. Jack walked over to the window quietly watching North to make sure he wouldn't catch him, but the jolly man turned around to look at Jack again ready to say something and Jack straightened up and threw his hands behind his back as he froze in his tracks. North looked at Jack then where Jack was standing only seconds ago. He then looked over to the window suspiciously. Jack's face went pale at the look on North's face when he looked to the window. He then looked back at Jack.  
"Jack, you're not... Hiding anything, are you?" North asked as he walked up to Jack. Jack glanced at the window before looking back at North before quickly shaking his head silently. North looked over at the window from the corner of his eye before looking back at Jack. Suspicion clear in his eyes. He started to walk to the window, making Jack gasp on the inside in fear of him finding Harmony and possibly killing her.  
Outside, Harmony and Liana stood on the roof beside Jack's window standing straight in silence as their hearts pounded out of their chests.  
Jack jumped in front of North making him stop only a few feet away from the window. "Look!" Jack said a bit louder than intended. "You probably have a lot of work to do in the workshop, you don't have time to be running around after me." Jack said in an attempt to get the man out of the room.  
"What?" North asked, his suspicion growing. "Are you feeling alright, Jack?" North asked as he placed a hand on Jack's forehead. Jack rolled his eyes and swatted the hand away.  
"I'm fine." North gave him another suspicious look before turning again to leave.  
"Alright, Jack. I'll believe you this time. but something is up." He said before turning around half way to look at the boy. "I feel it. In my belly." North said patting his large belly. Jack mocked him mentally only because he knew that if North saw or heard him mock the man, North would never leave due to suspicion of Jack's memories returning. Which he secretly has again.  
North finally walked out of the room. Once the door clicked shut, Jack ran to the window and poked his head out to look around for Harmony and Liana. "Harmony? Liana?" He said in just above a whisper.  
In less than five seconds after hearing Jack's voice, Harmony swung her head upside down inches in front of Jacks. "Is he gone?" She asked with a wide smile. Jack jumped back in surprise as he let out a surprised gasp.  
"Don't do that." Jack said as he placed a hand on his chest. "Why didn't you just fly off? Now North's all suspicious." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest while Harmony and Liana slipped back into the room through the window.  
"Because I've got an idea." Harmony said. "Well, it's not my idea, Eris thought of it." She corrected. Jack looked at her expectantly. "Okay, first we need to make sure the others still believe that Eris is still in control of me and is still bad." Harmony explains.  
After Harmony explains the plain to Jack and Liana, Jack gave her a look of worry. "I don't know, Harmony." Jack said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "What if something goes wrong? You could get hurt."  
Harmony gasped in surprise before her eyes turned yellow. "And you could get hurt if you don't let us try this." Eris threatened. Jack took a step back from Eris until he heard the bedroom door creak open. They all gasped as the looked to the door just as Tooth flew in.  
"Hi Jack, North told me you weren't feeling good so I..." Tooth said before looking up at Jack. She gasped when she caught sight of Eris standing in front of Jack and Liana.  
'Uh oh...' Jack thought as fear flooded him.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but I thought I'd give you all a little cliff hanger. I'll try to update faster. Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so glade I could get this up today. I was so busy because... Today's my Birthday! Yay! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And there is only a few chapters left.**

* * *

"You need to get out of here before the others come." Jack told Eris in a panic.  
"What? But this is the perfect opportunity to put my plan to work." Eris complained.  
"No, this is a perfect time to get both you and Harmony killed and I can't let that happen. Now go." Jack said.  
"But Jack." Eris said.  
"Eris, the Guardians are furious with you. If they so much as see you, they will do anything to kill you. If you want the plan to work then we have to strike when they least expect it. It's our only chance." Jack said. "Now go!" He ordered as he pointed to the window.  
"Jack's right, Eris. We have to wait for the right time." Liana said. Behind Jack, a dark figure emerged from the shadows of the room. Eris's eyes went wide as Liana gasped in fear.  
"What?" Jack asked, losing his patience. Eris looked behind him then back at Jack. Jack turned around and let out a gasp just as Pitch jumped at him and slapped him across the face with the back of his hand so hard that it sent him off his feet and into the wall on the other side of the room.  
"NO!" Liana shouted as he flew at Pitch. Pitch stepped out of the way of her and kicked her to the ground. Liana hit her head on the wall and fell unconscious.  
Jack slid to the ground after hitting the wall and fell to his hands and knees. Pitch didn't waste a second. He summoned a herd of nightmares and ordered them all to attack Jack at once. They all pounced on him as they stomped on him and bit at him.  
"NO! Leave him alone!" Harmony shouted as she ran up and started banging a fist on Pitch's arm. Pitch looked at him and pushed her away making Harmony fall to the floor.  
"Harmony. You're supposed to be asleep." Pitch hissed before walking up to her and wrapping his hand around her neck and lifting her up off the ground in front of him. Harmony choked as she clawed at Pitch's hand trying to make him let go to she can breath. Eris forced herself back in control and glared at her so-called father. Pitch immediately released her.  
"Eris, you dare to disobey your father?" He hissed in rage.  
"I'm sorry, father." Eris replied flatly.  
"What were you thinking!" Pitch shouted. Eris was about to answer when the sound of North's angry voice echoed through the hall just outside the door. Pitch gripped her arm tight. Eris let out a hiss of pain. "We will talk about this at home." He growled before vanishing with Eris through the shadows just as The Guardians came in with weapons drawn. North stomped his foot in anger and frustration when realizing they were too late. They then heard a cry of pain from Jack and saw Jack off to the side with a herd of at least fifteen nightmares attacking him. Sandy used his dream sand and turned them all to dreams in just one lash of his whip. Once they were all gone, Jack laid on the ground panting with several dozen bruises covering his body and a long gash on his cheek from one of the nightmares hooves. North picked Jack up with care and laid him back on his bed.  
"Are you alright, Jack?" North asked. Jack gave a weak nod. North turned to the Guardians. "That is it! I've had enough of this Eris girl. We are to find her and kill her at any cost." North instructed. He was about to leave with the Guardians when he felt something grab his coat sleeve. He looked back and saw Jack gripping his sleeve tight.  
"No, North. Don't hurt her." He said weakly. North was shocked to hear this.  
"Jack, you don't remember what she did to you." North said.  
"Yes I do." Jack answered. North was once again shocked.  
"You remember? Your memories are back?" North asked. Jack nodded. "But how?"  
"Harmony. Harmony gave them back to me." Jack said.  
"But Jack... Harmony is trapped in Pitch's lair. We don't even know if she's still alive."  
"She is." Jack said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I talked to her. She's trapped inside Eris. Inside her darkness. The only way to save her, is to save Eris." Jack said. North didn't know what to say.  
"We have to change her. Turn her from dark into light. We have to turn her into a dream." Jack whispered out.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I couldn't help it. I had to add some songs from one of my favorite Broadway musicals into this because I think they fit perfectly with the story line and the characters. Also, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with work and school is starting tomorrow so I figured if I don't type up another chapter today, I won't type one up in a long time. So here it is and please tell me what you think. I was really worried when I was typing this up that it won't seem right. Please let me know.**

* * *

Eris was pulled through Pitch's lair. Pitch had a tight hold of her wrist and every time Pitch would pull her to keep up, she had to hold back a cry of pain from how tight his grip is. She could have swore there was eerie organ music playing in one of the vast tunnels. She can hear it in her head.  
"You dare defie me, Eris. After all I did for you. Gave you a home. Gave you love. Gave you a family." Pitch growled.  
"You made me a prisoner." Eris answered with a hard glare. Pitch stopped and turned to Eris.  
"You are my daughter and you will obey me!" He shouted in anger. Eris tore her wrist from his grip.  
"You're a monster! You're not my father." Eris said before turning away from him and walking away. Pitch closed his eyes with a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at Eris with an evil grin. His eyes flashed a bright yellow with black swirling inside them. Eris stopped in her tracks. Her heart told her to keep walking but her legs wouldn't move. Her mind wouldn't let her move. She unwillingly turned toward Pitch who stared at her with bright yellow eyes that were swimming with darkness as if his pupils were bleeding black blood into his iris'. It somehow drew Eris toward him and before she knew what was happening she was standing in front of him. Pitch took her gently by the hand and lured her deeper into the tunnel.  
Eris could hear Harmony shouting at her from within the darkness, but she couldn't stop herself. I found myself singing as Harmony.  
"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again. For now I find the Master of the Darkness is here, inside my mind."  
"Sing once again for me, Your strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you've turned from me, to glance behind. The Master of the Darkness is there, inside your mind." Pitch sang back only pulling Eris deeper into her trance. Harmony's voice inside her was now nothing but a faint whisper in the back of her mind.  
"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear." I sang as I stared up at him as he led me deep into the tunnel. "I am the mask you wear."  
"It's me they hear." He sang with a touch of venom in his voice.  
"My spirit and my voice, in one combined. (You're spirit and your voice in combined.)The Master of the Darkness is there inside my mind. (The Master of the Darkness is there inside your mind.)" They sang as one. The cave walls seemed to echo their song with an eerie voice of the dark. "He's there the Master of the Darkness." Eris sang out.  
"Sing my angel of darkness. Sing my angel." He whispered. Deep inside she could feel the darkness growing and taking over her mind. She wanted to stop it but she had no control.  
She was a puppet in the hands of the Nightmare King. " Sing for me. Sing my angel! Sing for me!" He shouted before Eris was lifted into the air as the darkness surrounded her and took over her mind. Once she was set back on the ground she stood still with her head down slightly and her eyes half way closed.  
"I have brought you to the seat of my darkest thrown. In this kingdom where all must be homage to darkness. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me and sing. For my darkness. My darkness." Pitch sang as he seemed to drift off into thought. A small smile upon his face. Harmony listened from inside Eris's mind. Pitch was hypnotizing her to stay with the darkness and to stay with him. He's never going to let her leave now.  
" Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation." Pitch sang softly as his back faced Eris. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." He started to sing louder as he slowly turned around to face Eris. "Helpless to resist the fears I write." He slowly walks up to Eris and runs a gentle finger down the side of her face to her chin before lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "Slowly, gently night unfurl its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." Eris seemed to come back to herself as she turned her head back to look down the dark cave they had come from. Pitch used his finger to turn her head back to him. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night." He sent a stream of nightmare sand to her face which Eris breathed in making her eyes close in pleasure from the feeling of the nightmare sand floating about in her head. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar." Pitch sung out loud. His voice suddenly softened as he caressed Eris's face. "And you live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness in my music of the night." Harmony could feel herself growing tired. Pitch sent the nightmare sand into Eris' mind on purpose. He knew it would put Harmony to sleep once again and he would have full control of Eris. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me." He sang softly. Eris looked up at him with a gasp. Pitch put a finger to her lips to silence her before running the back of his hand gently down the side of her face. Eris unwillingly leaned into the soft touch and brought her hand up to hold it there. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the nightmares of the night." He sang out. Eris fell into his arms unconscious as the nightmare sand took over her and put her to sleep. Pitch lifted her into his arms. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the nightmares of the night." He sang softly before walking farther into the darkness and vanishing from sight.

* * *

**please let me know what you think and please no flames. The idea just came to me and I thought it was a really good idea to put it until I started typing it. Now I'm not so sure. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. School and work has been very stressful and busy. I hope someone is still reading this. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Liana jumped awake with a frightened gasp. "Take it easy, Sheila." Bunny said softly. Liana looked at him with frightened eyes.  
"Where's Jack? Is he alright?" She asked.  
"He's fine. He's resting. Those Nightmares beat him up pretty bad." Bunny said.  
"What about Eris and Harmony?" I asked. Bunny looked to the ground only causing Liana to worry more.  
"Pitch took off with them." Bunny said only a little louder than a whisper. The two stayed silent for a moment. Liana then looked up at Bunny with frightened eyes.  
"Is Harmony gonna die Bunny?" She asked. Bunny was shocked by her words.  
"No. No she's gonna be fine." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Eris woke from he sleep about an hour later. She was in a room dark as night, yet she could see black, elegant curtains hanging over her. Her hands grazed a soft fabric beneath her. It felt like she was laying on Satin. As her senses came back to her, she began to feel as if something was hanging around her neck. She grazed her fingers delicately over her neck until she felt a line of round circular beads. She followed the line all the way around the front of her neck. It was a necklace, but she could tell this was no ordinary necklace. It was short but a little longer than a choker. She looked around her until her eyes fell over a nightstand that stood next to her bed. On the nightstand was a very elegant and detailed hand mirror. The handle had the design of beautiful yet menacing nightmares carved into the grey metal. They eyes shined bright of gold as the beasts themselves had specks of silver lined in the very detailed sand that created them.  
Eris looked at her reflection through the mirror and saw the necklace around her neck. It was a pearl necklace, but instead of the pearls being white or pink or cream. The pearls were clear with a black foggy mist swirling around inside each of them. Eris knew exactly what it was right away. This necklace was created by the hands of Pitch so he could control Eris when ever he pleased.  
"Harmony?" Eris called softly. She got no answer and instantly started to worry. "Harmony, answer me." She said again in a demanding yet frightened voice.  
"Eris?" Came the soft sound of Harmony's voice. Eris let out a relieves sigh.  
"Thank the Moon. I thought Pitch killed you." Eris said.  
"No, but I feel really tired for some reason." Harmony said in a drowsy voice.  
"It's this." Eris said grazing her fingers over the necklace once again. "Pitch made it to control me. It's weakening you and putting you to sleep." Eris explained.  
"Why? How is it affecting me and not you?" Harmony asked as she struggled to stay awake.  
"I guess it's how Pitch made the necklace. He must need you to be weak or even asleep in order for him to control me. If you're awake. He's powerless over me." Eris guessed. Harmony fell silent.  
"Harmony? Harmony don't fall asleep. You have to stay awake." Eris said.  
"I... I can't... I'm too... Too tired." Harmony said in a sleepy voice as her voice slowly faded.  
"No, Harmony wake up!" Eris said trying hard to keep her voice down. Just then, Pitch walked in.  
"Ah, Eris. You're awake." Eris fell silent as Pitch walked in. "How do you feel?" He asked sweetly with a hint of venom to his words.  
"Fine." Eris spat out. She felt a sudden urge in the back of her mind tugging at her. She wanted to say something else but she had no idea what it was. A soft whisper echoed though her mind. A single word was said. One word Eris never wanted to say again in the presence of the Nightmare King ever again.  
"Just fine" Pitch asked as he looked at her with a grin before his eyes started to glow that menacing yellow as black snakes swam out into the velvet, glowing yellow.  
"Yes... Father." There is was. The word Eris now despised. Forced unwillingly from her lips. All because of that stupid necklace. Pitch had forced her to call him that. Eris was growing angry. "What do you want from me, Pitch." She demanded. Pitch's grin curdled to a full smile at her question.  
"My dear Eris. You know very well what I want." He said as he walked to the end of the canopy bed.  
"Besides taking down the Guardians." Eris said. Pitch gave her a look that told her he wasn't sure what to say. "Well?" Eris demanded. Pitch looked to the ground with a sigh.  
"All I want is for someone to love me. For you to love me. For you to see me as your father." Pitch said softly. Eris relaxed as her anger melted away. "That's all I ever wanted. To have a child. A daughter. And then I found you. I only wanted you to love me, Eris. I wanted to make us into a family." Pitch said as tears formed in his eyes.  
"Love? That's why you created me? To have someone to love?" Eris asked shocked "But how could I love you if you do this?" She asked lifting the necklace a small distance from her neck. "controlling me? How could you ever expect me to love you like that?" Eris asked. Pitch just looked away.  
"I thought... I thought that if I could just keep you here long enough, I could get you to see just how much I love you." He said.  
"What about Harmony? YOu're gonna trap her too?" Eris asked.  
"I have to. She keeps you alive. Without her, you would die." Pitch answered.  
Now Eris felt guilty. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Eris asked softly.  
'No! Eris don't believe him!' Shouted Harmony's voice inside her head.  
'But...' Eris said through her thoughts.  
'Eris snap out of it! He's trying to trick you!' Harmony shouted again sounding as if she is trying hard to wake herself up. Eris blinked hard as she held her head. Harmony was trying to take control of their body.  
"No... you're lying." Eris groaned. She looked up at Pitch with anger in her gold eyes. "You're trying to trick me." She hissed. Pitch looked at her in shock before anger covered his face.  
"You selfish child. I will teach you to respect me." He growled as he took hold of Eris' arm. He pulled her off the bed and into the shadows as he fell through the darkness with Eris at his heels.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
